¿Me olvidaras?
by Nii-sama1009
Summary: Me expuso el delicado anillo levantándose de su lugar después de exponer su pregunta.– amo a otro –fue lo único que pude decir, no sé que sucedió después. Solo que en estos años sabía que nuestro encuentro era inevitable.– ¿Me olvidaste, Zero? –No... nunca lo hice –¿Me olvidaras?–con una mirada fría se dio media vuelta y se fue con la mujer con la que se casaría. Lemmon
1. ODIADOS

Bien niños como prometi! aqui esta :DD espero que les gusto, la vdd no se xk, pero siento que puse parte de mi en ella, ademas quiero decirles que tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible. Es un escenario que jamas he tocado en respecto a Vampire Knight asi de realidad alterna. Lo subi en este dia xk es mi** CUMPLEAÑOS**! jojojojoo lo se el mismo dia que el de Naruto-kun! *¬* hhahahahhahaah espero que les guste ;)

Aclaraciones: Vampire Knight fue realizado por Hino Matsuri, el trama y la historia es mia, no permito que la tomen sin mi consentimiento.

Advertencias: LEMMON

antes que nada GRACIAS POR LEER~!

* * *

**~ODIADOS~**

Su sonrisa aumento al mirarla de nueva cuenta, nunca pensó sentir eso que en ese mismo momento sentía, nunca se había dado cuenta de aquel tan fascinante sentimiento hasta que la conoció, hasta que ella llego a su vida. Claro era joven, apenas de unos 19 años, pero en ese tiempo nunca había conocido aquella palabra en toda su plenitud, no había sentido absolutamente nada que no fuera por alguien ajeno a su familia… o por lo menos lo que quedaba de ella, sus padres había muerto en un accidente, y ahora tenía que velar por la seguridad de sus dos hermanos pequeños, no había hecho otra cosa que no fuera atenderlos, olvidándose de sí mismo, pero todo cambio cuando esa mujer apareció fragantemente en su vida. Como si después de la tormenta llegara la calma, aquella calma que todos añoran pero pocos pueden ser testigos de ella.

Parecía que el plateado lo tenía todo, tenía una buena posición económica, contaba con algunos buenos y leales amigos, y sus hermanos siempre estarían ahí para el… y sin embargo, se sentía solo, sabía que la pérdida de sus padres había sido demasiado para él, sabía que ahora el tendría que cargar un peso que sus hermanos jamás sabrían que era, parecía sumergido en un mismo ambiente tan áspero y sombrío que la vida misma no tendría sentido. Pero ahí estaba con aquella mujer, uno de sus más leales amigos se la había presentado, y quedo prendado de ella desde la primera vez que la vio, sus grandes ojos rojizos, sus finos sedosos cabellos que era algo cortos pero aun así lucían esplendidos, su cuerpo bien formado, con diversas curvas que la modelaban, sus pechos de un tamaño bastante apreciable, y esos labios delgados…

-Zero…-una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos al plateado, volteando a verla quien parecía estar algo molesta al ver que era ignorada.

-lo siento… Yuki

-…-suspiro levemente.-de que querías hablarme? Te oías algo nervioso cuando hablamos por teléfono.-el plateado le miro de nuevamente esta vez más detenidamente, la tomo de una de sus muñecas atrayéndola a su cuerpo, la abrazo de una manera bastante posesiva, las palabras que tanto había ensayado hasta ese momento, le eran difícil de decir. Nunca pensó que unas simples palabras cambiarían su vida para siempre. Lo haría. Y todo para bien a su manera de verlo. Estarían juntos, era eso lo único que en verdad importaba, se alejo un poco de ella para admirarla, pero esta seguía con sus ojos algo opacados. Había pasado ya casi exactamente un año desde que estaban juntos, un hermoso año que no cambiaría por nada, y sin embargo, alrededor de 2 meses, aquella criatura que residía en sus brazos, actuaba completamente diferente. Era lo más extraño. Ya no respondía de la misma manera a sus palabras, a sus caricias, ni a sus besos. Pero… todo debía ser su imaginación cierto? Ella en verdad lo amaba a él, se lo había confesado… en realidad ambos se amaban. Y eso era lo único que en verdad importaba. Pero ese sentimiento seguia alli, tampoco la castaña habia correspondido a su abrazo, pero decidio ignorar todo ello.

-te amo…-confeso el plateado al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla.- Yuki… sabes perfectamente como ha sido mi vida. Tu mejor que nadie sabes que yo no estado con nadie más que contigo, porque me cerré mi corazón al mundo. Pero tu… -su mirada era fría, y vacía, por dios, hasta cuanto se daría cuenta aquel hombre. Tenía ganas de terminar aquello que comenzaba a saber a dónde llegaría, no quería que se enterara por nadie más que por ella, y sin embargo, estaba entre sus brazos, sintiendo el calor y el amor que le profesaba.-quiero hacerte una pregunta, que tal vez cambie el destino de los dos…- se separo de esta buscando en su bolsa de su pantalón se hinco ante la sorpresa de la castaña. Abrió la pequeña caja que residía entre sus manos, dejando a la vista un espectacular y exquisito anillo-te casarías conmigo?- de sus grandes ojos comenzaron a ponerse llorosos, dejando caer a la vista las primeras lagrimas sobre sus mejillas, escucho unos sollozos este pensando que eran una buena señal.

-por qué?

-Yuki…-se levanto de su sitio acercándose.

-por qué lo haces más difícil…-el plateado frunció levemente el entrejo. Que significaban esas palabras?-…lo siento pero no puedo…-susurro ocasionando que el plateado sintiera como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría. Ahora parecia todo tener sentido...

-por qué… dices eso?-dijo tratando que aquella idea que habia surgido en su mente fuera solo una mala jugada

-Zero… lo siento… pero no puedo aceptarte, ya no-callo un momento tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirlas al plateado-…yo… conocí a alguien más… y… quiero estar con esa persona.-el plateado se cerró la caja violentamente.

-cuanto tiempo?-no respondió- Yuki cuanto tiempo has querido decirme esto?

-hace 2 meses- suspiro pesadamente, temblando por la ira y rabia que sentía en ese momento. Se giro comenzando a caminar, quería estar solo.- Zero por favor…-iba a tocarlo pero este se alejo de esta rápidamente.

-no me vuelvas a tocas con tus repugnantes manos… nunca más… tal como querías… eres libre, ahora vete con ese maldito bastardo.

-Zero… te juro que yo no quise…

-CALLATE!-grito el plateado, llamando la atención de las personas que estaban a su alrededor de aquel fino restaurante, estaban en el jardin de dicho lugar y podian verse algunas parejas a su alrededor mirando la escena, queria gritar, queria decirle que el la amaba con locura, pero ella misma le habia apuñalado, le estaba haciendo daño como nunca creyo que alguien lo haria.-no me digas nada y no jures en vano… ya dijiste lo que tenias que decir.- se quito del lugar dejándola. Sintiendo como su corazón era roto en pedazos. Y aunque queria ir a verla y abrazarla y tenerla entre sus brazos, su orgullo se lo impedia.

* * *

**6 años después**

Miraba con desprecio los papeles que residían en su escritorio. Ser la cabeza de la familia, en verdad que era un dolor de cabeza, estaba cansado de todo y de todos. Estaba harto, harto de esa rutina que había sido impuesta por él mismo para no pensar en ese recuerdo… aquel que le había destrozado su sentidos. Su ser, y a pesar de todo se desconocía a su mismo. Ella lo había cambiado, lo había vuelto suave, blando, con sentimientos a flote, y eso… era malo para los negocios. Frunció el entrejo aflojándose la corbata que traía puesto, se paró de su asiento dirigiéndose al mini bar que tenía en su gran oficina. Preparándose un vodka. Pensó en todos lo que le había ocurrido con Cross Yuki, la causante de todos sus problemas, aquella misma que la había enviado al infierno antes de morir. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta y sin embargo no contesto. Giro su rostro para ver que una figura femenina se adentraba.

-Nii-chan… por qué no contestaste?-dijo una plateado de cabellos largos, y hermoso ojos violetas como los suyos. De una estatura promedio, y un buen cuerpo a pesar de su corta edad.

-lo siento María… pero tengo que trabajar…-miro como su pequeña hermana hacia un puchero dándole cierto aire infantil ocasionando la burla de su hermano. No le gustaba que se riera de ella… pero, era pocas las ocasiones en que lo mirar reír de esa manera, después de su noviazgo fallido con Yuki.

-aun asi, Ichiru-niichan y yo queriamos saber si vamos a ir al evento de caridad para el hospital- dijo esto en un gesto algo burlesco.

-si iremos pero falta todavia mucho para eso.

-nii-chan es en 3 horas.-ironizo su hermana quien miraba señalo el reloj que estaba en la pared. Blanqueo sus ojos, su hermana en verdad era algo necia- ademas no crees que ya has trabajado mucho?

-María por favor, te recuerdo que soy yo el que dirige la empresa, y es mi deber hacer que progrese. Y que ustedes esten bien y que no les falte nada.-suspiro.- escucha, es solo que...

-se lo prometi a Juri-chan, tienes que hacerlo!

-Juri?

-eto... -suspiro pesadamente- se supone que era una sorpresa, Juri-chan acaba de regresar de América hace 2 días iba a venir a verte pero...

-pero?

-le dije que no viniera, porque era mejor si ustedes dos se veian, en un ambiente mas... Tu sabes... Bueno ese no es el punto! Tienes que ir.

-María...

-nada de María tenemos que ir, ademas sino no mal recuerdo nuestra compañia va a dar una donacion bastante considerable no?-suspiro pesadamente mientras miraba a la plateada, vaya que era persistente, tomo el telefono que residia en su escritorio marcando un numero.

-Rima

-si señor?

-por favor, encargate de indicarle a la junta directiva que la reunion se pospone hasta mañana.

-por supuesto- se fijo en su hermana quien se mostraba bastante complacida. En verdad lo estaba, siempre se habia preocupado mucho por sus hermanos, y en especial por aquel honmbre que estaba en frente de ella, sabia lo mucho que habia sufrido desde su rompimiento con la castaña, sin mencionar la actitud fria y reservada que habia tomado. Acomodo los papeles dentro de uno de sus cajones del escritorio, acomodo su saco y antes de que pudiera ponerse su corbata esta se le habia sacado.

-te ves mejor sin ella.-sonrio ampliamente, guiñando un ojo, mientras este bufaba a lo bajo.

* * *

Bajaron hasta el estacionamiento, entrando a un auto negro, condujo todo el camino en silencio, ninguno de los dos hablo, cosa que era comun en ellos. Era como un habito, que no podian evitar. Llegaron a una gran mansion, llena de jardines exquisitamente adornados, con diversos rosales y una que otra exotica flor. Aparco en frente de su hogar, se bao el, y corrio a abrirle a su hermana menor.

-vaya hasta que llegaron-hablo un plateado muy parecido a Zero. Era su gemelo, solo que este era menor por casi nada, y habia estudiado medicina contrario a su hermano que fue administración de empresas.

-pudiste haberte ido si hubieras querido.-el menor solo alzo sus hombros en señal de indiferencia

-nii-chan sera mejor que tomes una ducha para refrescarte, Ichiru-niichan Yori-chan me llamo en la mañana y me dijo que pasaras por ella, estara en su apartamento.- el plateado menor camino hasta donde ellos estaban, mirando a su hermano algo extrañado.

-Juri estara en el evento de caridad, no lo arruines...-se subio al auto azul que estaba a un lado del negro. Se subio a este arrancando, llendose al poco tiempo. Se adentraron a la mansion, donde ambos hermanos se separaron para terminar de arreglarse, abrio la puerta de su alcoba, donde residia su ropa limpia sobre la cama, seguramente cortesia de su hermana. Sonrio de sobremanera, se dirigio al baño donde comenzo a desvestirse, se metio a la bañera dejando que la sensacion del agua le llenara. Le relajara. Habia pasado 6 años desde que ella se habia ido de su vida. 6 años, sin verla, sentirla decirle que la amaba, nunca intento algo mas con alguien pero... Mentiria que se cerro totalmente. Despues de todo esa mujer con la que se encontraria, era lo mas cercano a una relacion.

* * *

Salió del baño solo con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, dejando ver el musculoso y fuerte dorso que poseia a la vista, comenzo a vestirse, con el traje negro y aquella camisa blanca, no se abrocho todos los botones de esta, se temino de poner sus zapatos, y se giro al espejo que tenia, ladeo un poco su rostro dejando ver el tatuaje que hacia años se habia hecho, en un momento de locura, o aquel percing que seguia usando a pesar de ya un adulto con un trabajo estable y de alta alcurnia. Se sento sobre el piso, dejando que la suave brisa que se colaba por la balcon entreabierto. Cerro por un momento sus ojos dejandose llevar. Una fragancia a lirios inundo el lugar. _Yuki... Quedate a mi lado... Te amo_. Esas palabras resonaron en su mente una y otra vez, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Sintio una calida sensacion sobre su mejilla-...-abrio sus ojos encontrandose con aquellos bellos orbes azulados.-Zero-kun...-sonrio la morena que estaba frente a él.

-Juri...-se incorporo lentamente ayudandola a ella. Miro maravillado la bella mujer que estaba a su lado. Sin duda alguna aquel vestido negro, de tipo straple que dejaba ver la magnificiencia de su tersa piel palida, o como su cabello caia sobre su espalda como una espesa cascada de un azabache casi descumunal con los destellos tan azulados y perfectos, aquellos ojos tan azules y tan profundos como el mar que realzaban con aquellos pequeños toques de maquillaje que traia puesto.-te ves hermosa.-susurro casi para si mismo.

-me dejo pasar María-chan, tardaste en salir sabes?

-en serio- ironizo.

-si, por eso me atrevi a entrar a tu alcoba.-sonrio de lado- no te pongas la cobarta- arqueo una ceja el plateado- me gusta verte sin ella, y con ese estilo de chico malo.-solo una ligera risilla, que contagio al plateado- te eche de menos- solto, sin pensar, ocasionando que se instalara un adorable color carmin en sus mejillas.-no tienes idea... de cuanto, Zero...- la moreno se acerco al plateado, acariciando con sus delicados dedos la mejilla del plateado. Mostrandose algo cohibida por su presencia.

-vamos chicos!- entro la plateada, mirando aquella escena arruinarse por su entrometimiento, parecía que su plan de ambos se volvieran cercanos estaba cada vez mas cerca.-lo siento... Yo no quise.

-esta bien María, de todos modos vamos tarde.- esta asintio, tomo su saco negro, dejo los primeros botones abiertos dejando ver el inicio de sus firmes pectorales.

* * *

-lamento mucho escucharlo Yuki...

-se que no deberia sentirme asi, lo supongo que siempre supe que solo me utilizo, pero... Es imposible no sentir lo que siento.- una pequeña lagrima rodo por su mejilla, que limpio su fiel amiga con su mano.

-sabias que esto pasaria- agacho ligeramente.- te haras pasar esta noche como la esposa perfecta, como el perfecto matrimonio, hasta que te entregue los papeles de divorcio?

-yo... Tengo que hacerlo, solo de esa manera podre agilizar los papeleos y...-escucho a su amiga soltar un maldicion, algo raro en ella.

-Yuki, por favor solo te haces daño y...

-y?

-no creo que deba seguir, después de todo ambas sabemos que a Kaname nunca le caigo lo suficientemente bien.- cerro sus ojos, ladeando su rostro, era cierto. Ella nunca se dio cuenta de los pequeños detalles que la hacian sentirse infeliz, ni de la manera en la que vivía, a pesar de haberse casado joven con tantos sueños rotos dignos de una simple niña, tendría ahora sus consecuencias. Lo había conocido en aquel tiempo en que estaba aun con aquel hombre que la habia amado sin límites y con locura. Siempre se imagino que a esa edad podria enarmorarse, y sin embargo lo hizo de la persona equivocada, y ahora estaba allí con su mejor amiga, usando un bello y espectacular vestido, puesto que iria con su "marido" a ese evento solo para acallar los rumores de una "separación" y mostrarse como siempre debió ser, un matrimonio perfecto y feliz. Levanto su mirada, al ver que su amiga, se dirigía a la puerta ya que había sido tocada.

Se levanto de su asiento, girando sobre sus talones, mirando a aquel hombre que besaba apasionadamente a su amiga, mientras sentía que el color le hacía falta en su rostro-Zero...-susurro levemente. El plateado le miro a hurtadillas mientras esta se tornaba nerviosa. Esa chica… tenía algo que se la hacía familiar. Algo, que le inquietaba.

-Yuki, quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial para mí... El es Kiryu Ichiru. Mi amor ella es mi amiga Kuran Yuki.

-un placer.-saludo de la manera mas fria e indiferente el Kiryu, mientras esta se limito a hacer un ligera inclinamento de cabeza- Yori, sera mejor que nos vayamos ya o llegaremos tarde.-esta asintió, tomando su bolso y jalando a su amiga del antebrazo, durante el viaje sintio la mirada de este sobre ella, era difícil sentir aquella, Kiryu, sin duda alguna tenia algún parentesco con Zero, era demasiado parecido a él, que incluso llego a pensar que sería Zero quien estaría con su mejor amiga, una opresión en el pecho se instalo rápidamente acompañado de un nerviosismo descomunal. No tardaron en llegar al lugar donde se haria el evento de caridad, se alejo un poco de su novia con el pretexto de buscar a su famila. Dejando a ambas mujeres en una de las mesas del lugar. Mientras esta le seguía con la mirada, era parecido a el. Sus facciones, su aura, pero... Habia ese algo en sus ojos que este no poseia, algo enigmatico que Zero si tenia, algo atrayente que te quitaba el aliento.

-que te parece Ichiru? Es algo serio pero es un buen muchacho y…-miro a su amiga quien parecía estar de cierta manera pérdida.- Yuki estas bien?

-hee?-la saco de sus pensamientos la rubia.

-te encuentras bien, desde hace un rato te ves algo rara.

-si... Es solo que... Tengo que buscar a Kaname, disculpa.- se levanto de su lugar buscando a su marido, buscando entre aquellas personas a su esposo.

* * *

-María…-susurro el plateado al encontrarse con sus hermanos, tratando de tener solo la atención de la más pequeña de la familia, esta volteo por instinto y vio a su hermano mayor hacerle una señas, en su dirección, se volteo hacia su hermano quien hablaba amenamente con la morena.

-nii-chan acabo de ver a Shizuka-san, iré a saludarla.

-está bien, procura no alejarte mucho.

-Si…- comenzó a caminar en dirección de su hermano quien la tomo del antebrazo con fuerza.-que te pasa Ichiru?

-está aquí…

-de que hablas?

-no sé cómo es que dio, pero debemos hacer que Zero se vaya lo antes posible.

-de qué diablos estás hablando? Llevamos meses preparando esto, no hare que Juri-chan pierda la oportunidad de estar con Zero-niichan además, quien está aquí? De qué diablos hablas?

-Cross Yuki…-la plateada callo, se torno pálida, inclusive comenzó a buscar con la mirada a su hermano. Tenía que encontrarlos, tenía que hacerlo si no quería ver a su hermano sufrir nuevamente por aquella mujer, aquella que le destrozo su vida, su ser, su esencia. Todo él.

Siguió buscándolo, tenía que decirle que se iría, que no se quedaría ni un segundo más allí, sabía perfectamente que escapar no era la mejor opción, pero tenía que irse, no podría enfrentarlo, puesto que no lo había visto en 6 años… 6 benditos años, en los cuales no supo de él, estaba claro que la llego a aborrecer en cuanto ella preguntaba por él a alguno de sus amigos y estos simplemente callaban. O de las veces que escucho los rumores que se había casado ya a los 3 meses de que habían terminado su relación. No podía enfrentar esa situación, no debía! Giro sobre sí misma, se abrió camino entre las personas que estaban a su alrededor.

Le devolvió la sonrisa a la morena que estaba a su lado, por su momento se permitió inspeccionar el lugar, mirando aquellas personas bulliciosas en aquel enorme salón social, pero… no supo el por qué, ni el cómo se había situado en aquella situación, era observado… pero no le importaba que le miraran, sino la persona que lo hacía… aquello orbes rojizos que le destrozaron el alma, tan bellos… tan ajenos… tan prohibidos… así como odiados…

* * *

Bueno que les parecio? Este es un ZERO/YUKI al 100% claro con sus triangulos amorosos hjaahahhaha pero desde el inicio hasta el fin :D. asi qe no duden en decirme que les gusto o no, estan en plena confianza, de veras!

reviews? si plis xser mi cumpleaños hhahahah XD

los quiere y adora: CiinD! ;)


	2. LA PAGA

antes que nada una gran disculpa por haberme tardado mas del tiempo en que suelo subir mis fic's, bueno como ahorita seguire en periodo de examenes y tengo que estudiar, para mi examen de ingreso a la universidad ademas de que los examenes xparcial pues ya estan otra ve es debido a ello que mevere en la forzosa necesidad de poner un calendario en las cuales veran todas las actualizaciones de mis fic's en un dia, asi como actualizare siempre y cuando tenga xlo menos 6 reviews en cada capitulo el cual estara siempre en mi perfil, disculpen si lo pongo asi pero aveces como que ya no me da xescribir ya que sient que no les esta gustando o algo asi. En fin gracias por sus reviews a:

Sayuri-10009: hahahahaha si niña sigo sufriendo a Yuki xk me cae mal ¬¬ lei el manga y se hace la buena con el! Dx y eso no es posible mmm...

Ich4: hahahahah te apoyo! te apoyo!

Taormina: ahhahahah descuida escuchare bien tus peticiones :DD esta vez sera algo diferente pero con emocion a mil xDD espero que te guste este nuevo capi, xciert creo que te encontre en face, aunk no se si seas tu... hahahahha hay checo vale? :)

Ariadnek1989: gracias por tus buenas vibras :DD yambien tengo twitter es ciindii1009 aunk soy mas de facebook hahahah xDD, espero que te guste y descuida no te decepcionare! :DD

Yahiro: ahhahahaha lo descubiras mas adelante! xDD asi que se paciente si? :DD

Tania: ahahhahahaha ok ok tratare aunk no prometo nada u.u' hahhahha xDDD espero qu ete guste :DD

**ANTES QUE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER :DD**

* * *

**LA PAGA**

Por un instante se sintió distinta, como si el pasado hubiera cobrado vida y en ese minúsculo momento, ellos estuvieran solos… remontándose a 6 años desde el adiós tan ajeno que se habían pronunciado mutuamente en silencio, como si en todo ese tiempo que había pasado estuviera dando sus frutos en ese momento. Quería apartar su mirada y sin embargo no podía hacerlo, no se sentía capacitada como para hacerlo, esos ojos tan hermosos, que siempre se vieron con un brillo inexplicable estaban de cierta manera algo opacados, sus cabellos plateados, sus facciones masculinas marcadas de una manera tan majestuosa, tan dignas de él. Su cuerpo también había cambiado drásticamente, podía ver sus músculos marcándose en traje, el pectoral, sus brazos, todo en él había cambiado.

Por otra parte jamás imagino el plateado encontrarse de nueva cuenta con ella, sabía de antemano las cosas tan triviales que le había pasado a esta, su enamoramiento por un perfecto desconocido, la manera tan rápida en que acepto la proposición de matrimonio de aquel hombre. Se veía a ciencia cierta que estaba sufriendo, no mantenía ya la singular sonrisa que siempre había mostrado, o aquel brillo en sus grandes y hermosos orbes rojizos, incluso sus cabellos habían crecido. Era toda una dama, hermosa sin duda alguna, pero… para él… para él… ella era su todo. El encuentro de sus miradas, la manera en el sentimiento se transmitía, odio… amor… y tal vez, resignación? Inclusive el murmuro del salón en el que se encontraba desaparecía. Existían solo ambos, ellos solos estaban en ese lugar tratando de comprender el porqué estaría allí el otro.

-Zero ocurre algo malo?- el plateado volteo, escuchando aquellas suaves palabras que había interrumpido tal ambiente, miro a su acompañante mostrando cierta preocupación en su fino rostro. Bajo su mirada cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, frunciendo el entrejo casi de manera visible. Era como si tratara de encontrar las palabras adecuadas a esa pregunta. Algo estaba mal? No lo sabia, no sabia si el hecho de encontrarse con aquella criatura de nueva cuenta era lo suficientemente fuerte como corromper aquella calma que se había impuesto a si mismo.

-no es nada Juri.- la mencionada intento creer en aquellas palabras que le había otorgado el plateado, pero, de alguna manera era algo difícil el suponer si era verdad o no. Y sin embargo la castaña miraba a aquella pareja, que parecía llevarse de manera maravillosa, incluso como el hombre le tomo el dorso de la mano acariciándola levemente, ocasionando en esta una opresión en su pecho. Cerro sus manos que en ese momento sentía que temblaban por ser testigo de aquel acto, pero que podía hacer? Solo darse media vuelta y tratar de seguir, pero… había algo que se lo impedía, algo que no le dejaba, acumulo lo mas que pudo de su fuerza de dignidad girando sobre sus tacones dispuesta a marcharse pero…

* * *

-Yuki…-sintió que alguien la detenía del antebrazo, no había ninguna necesidad siquiera de voltear a ver quien era el dueño de esa voz, no tenia que hacerlo, sabia perfectamente a quien pertenecía.- pensé que habíamos acordado que nos encontraríamos en el balcón, hace media hora que te estoy esperando.

-no creo que haya hecho falta mi compañía…. Kaname- sonrió ligeramente volteándola completamente, admirándola, aquella mirada que le otorgaba era tan cruel. Tan diferente… tan vacía.

-no estas en posición de decir ello Yuki… llegamos a un acuerdo o no?-agacho su mirada- yo te cedería los papeles de divorcio lo mas pronto posible pero a cambio tu harás el papel de esposa remilgada y obediente…-apretó un poco el amarre en su mano haciendo que hiciera una ligera mueca. Levanto su mirada el castaño encontrándose con la del plateado, soltó a esta abruptamente, tratando de masajear aquella parte afectada. La tomo de la mano, obligándola a caminar. Ensancho los ojos al percatarse que iban en dirección de Zero.

-Kiryuu-kun… no pensé que te encontraría aquí?- el hombre miro al Kaname de una manera algo retadora por la manera que había tomado a la castaña, pero debía tratar de guardar la compostura, algo casi imposible hacerlo, mirarla, verla, siquiera tener la oportunidad de tocarla era un martirio.

-ambos sabemos que odio este tipo de eventos, sino fuera por mi hermana ten por seguro que no me verias aqui.

-mmm... Como siempre tan social-ironizo el castaño, haciendo que la morena que estaba a un lado del plateado funciera notoriamente el entrejo. Lo cual fue percatado por este.- vaya, lo que no puedo negar es el hecho de que este acompañado de tal bella dama... Aunque no me sorprende siempre has estado alrededor de hermosas mujeres desde que te conozco...-Yuki levanto su mirada encontrandose con el plateado, parecia ignorarla y solo atino a sonreir a tal declaracion.

-... Zero-kun puede que este alrededor de algunas mujeres que sean hermosas pero jamas seran suficientemente buenas para el... Kuran-sempai...

-Juri...-exclamo el plateado algo molesto.

-lo siento

-que hay de ti?- sonrio de manera burlona al saber perfectamente de la pequeña dama que yacia aun lado de el.

-ella es mi esposa, Kuran Yuki...-mientras esta apreto mas sus manos tratando de contener las lagrimas que intentaban salir. Solo hizo una pequeña reverencia, intentando en vano no denotar el nerviosismo y la incomodidad que sentía ante aquella situación.- había olvidado que no la conocías.

-no me extraña, apenas hace 2 años y que nos conocemos…-sonrió ligeramente.

-pero Kiryuu-kun, no me digas tu ya sentaste de una vez por todas cabeza y que esta bella dama es tu esposa

-no es un tema apropiado de tocar en estos momentos- dijo mientras su mirada se enfocaba a Yuki quien permanecía callada tratando de mantenerse ajeno a todo ello.- lo siento Kuran-san pero debo buscar a mis hermanos, fue un placer conocerla-Tomo a la morena de la mano quitándose de ese lugar en busca de sus hermanos. Mientras intentaba matar las ganas de regresar a ese lugar, y tomarla entre sus brazos recordando el calor de su cuerpo, sus caricias, de toda ella.

* * *

-Zero-kun?-se detuvo de golpe tratando en vano de controlarse

-que ocurre?

-lamento mucho si hice algo que te incomodara, pero no me gusta nada el hecho de que Kuran-sempai siempre intente incomodarte con algo tan trivial, en mas de una forma es sofocante.

-no era necesario que lo hicieras…

-claro que lo era! Quien se cree como para decirte esas cosas, había un mensaje oculto entre líneas, por sino lo sabes ellos dos van…-la abrazo con fuerza atrayéndola a su cuerpo, no sabia el porqué, pero necesitaba desahogar ese sentimiento que le estaba impidiendo poder pensar fríamente, poder tomar las cosas con calma y tener la seguridad que siempre había demostrado. Y al parecer todo se había ido al carajo una vez que la miro, solo una vez mas… y aquello por lo que tanto había trabajado aquella mascara que había construido, y que no dejaría que nadie nunca mas viera, finalmente había caído-…Zero?

-solo quédate así… un poco mas… solo, quiero estar asi.-esta asintio, dejandose llevar, aunque era un poco extraño que reaccionara de esa manera. Tal vez habia sido un mal recuerdo que le habia propiciado el castaño, pero... Aun asi... Siempre que se dirigia a este lo hacia sin dejar de mirar a su esposa.. Movio ligeramente su cabeza tratando de tranquilizarse despues de todo, el estaba con ella en ese momento y eso era lo unico que contaba. Se alejo un poco de el, acariciando sus mejillas mirandolo directamente a los ojos, sonrio ligeramente.-gracias...

-no se que te paso... Pero no dudes en decirme que es lo que te incomoda, siempre te apoyare, lo sabes?-solo atino a asentir.

-con un demonio... Donde los dejaste María?

-estaban aqui hace un momento... Ichiru-niichan debemos encontrarlo si se encuentran de nuevo... Zero... Espera

-que sucede?

-como es que sabes que ella esta aqui?-suspiro pesadamente el hombre mirando a su hermana quien tenia su entrejo fruncido.

-es amiga de Sayori, estaba en su apartamento cuando fui por ella.

-Ichiru!

-no me digas nada quieres! Yo tambien se de antemano lo mal que esa mujer le hizo a Zero, pero tambien no crees que deberia dejar de martirizarse a si mismo y empezar a dejar el pasado donde deberia estar...-suaviso su expresion cuando observo la imagen de Maria decaer un poco-... Lo siento, pero creo que tambien Zero deberia cambiar en ese aspecto, es mi hermano y...

-Ichuru-san, Maria-chan...-ambos voltearon al percatarse que era una suave voz le hablaron.

-Yori-chan...-sonrio nerviosa la plateada.-sucede algo malo?

-me gustaria saber que es lo que esta pasando?

-de que hablas?

-... Ichiru-san, que es lo que te traes con Yuki?-no respondio- acaso... Tu...

-no creas cosas que no son... La mire de esa manera porque ella... Ella.-miro a su hermana tratando de encontrar apoyo en ella.

-ella fue la que destrozo a Zero hace 6 años Yori...-completo la plateada.

* * *

-no te pongas asi, deberias feliz de que aun te presento a la sociedad como mi esposa.-ambos Kuran habian salido al balcon, a pesar de que Yuki se habia opuesto a el desde un principio, todo el momento en que escucho la voz de Zero casi podia jurar escuchar los latidos de su corazon, nunca penso que aquel hombre que siempre se mostro de tal forma con el., tan calido, amable, tan unico Se veria de esa manera tan fria y monotona.

-deberia estar contenta? Creo que no deberias estar conmigo... Es mejor que te vayas con ella de una vez

-le dije que pasaria por ella despues de la fiesta-apreto sus manos- ademas tu todavia tienes el titulo querida...

-basta!-grito con fuerza- por qué... Por qué haces esto? Cuando sabes... Sabes que te amo y aun... Tu...-no le respondio nada se acerco a ella, levantando su mento con la mano, acariciando su mejilla.

-debiste primero conocerme bien antes de haberme aceptado...- se quito de su sitio uniendose a la fiesta como si nada hubiera pasado. Mientras esta se quedaba estatica, recargando todo su peso en el muro. Dejo escapar una lagrima, todo habia cambiado... Todo para ella era diferente, era completamente irreconocible, su esencia habia sido corrompido por un ser que ella creyo maravilloso... Un ser... Que al final de cuentas resulto ser un monstruo

* * *

Respiro profundamente tratando de quebrantarse mas de lo que se habia mostrado ya, pero era imposible. Mostrar una sonrisa a todos esos hombres y mujeres que creian una farsa, una farsa que habia vivido durante todo su matrimonio. A veces queria escapar de todo, de el, de la sociedad... De sus recuerdos. Pero no queria, simplemente no podia hacerlo. Se irguio de su lugar y respiro profundamente por ultima vez, busco con la mirada a su "esposo", comenzo a caminar sin rumbo alguno entre la gente que estaba ahí. Pero sintio que alguien la habia tomado de la cintura miraba de una forma tan penetrante que casi podia jurar que podia ver a traves de esta, siguio caminando hasta perderse por uno de los pasillos de aquel lugar.

-por que dices eso?

-por que no mejor le preguntas a Cross-san lo que paso, y una vez que ella misma te lo diga su version, yo te dare la de mi hermano. Disculpen...-se retiro del lugar dejando a ambos presentes algo consternados, se volteo a mirar a su pareja quien parecia un dilema. Bajo su mirada, jugando nerviosamente con su manos.

-lo siento Yori, pero esa mujer no es bien vista por ninguno de los dos, debi habertelo dicho.

-se que Zero-kun tenia problemas con cierta persona en el pasado pero... No me imagine que seria... Que seria Yuki.

-...-suspiro levemente- no puedo decirte mucho, ya que no quiero que malinterpretes lo que paso, es como dice María, debes preguntarselo a ella y ser tu misma quien saque sus conclusiones.-esta solo asintio mientras el plateado acariciba su mejilla, para finalmente besar su frente.

* * *

Temblaba de la furia que sentia, como es que podia haber alguien que defendiera a "esa mujer" cuando lo unico que habia provocado era un abismo tan grande en su hermano, en su idolo, en la persona que mas admiraba, era cierto que siempre habia sido demasiado posesiva con sus hermanos gemelos, pero cuando la conocio creyo en Cross Yuki, esa chica que siempre mostraba radiar una infinita alegria tan contagiosa, tan amable, capaz de mostrar una sonrisa a pesar de la adversidad, como es que ahora esa misma persona maravillosa podia haber provocado tal efecto negativo en su hermano? Como? Golpeo a alguien sin querer volteandose para disculparse- lo siento... Juri-san?- la aludida se giro levemente mostrandose algo perturbada- que haces aqui? Por qué Zero-niichan no esta contigo?

-María-chan, bueno... Él dijo que iria a buscar un champagna pero... Esta tardando demasiado...

-hace cuanto tiempo te dejo?

-hace 10 minutos...

-no crees que es mal visto que estemos de esta manera...

-de que manera?

-escondiendonos... Creeran otra cosa... No te parece... Zero?-sintio su mano sobre su desnudo hombro estremeciendose ante tal perfecto contacto entre ambos. Se giro a encararlo, intentando mantenerse a raya.

-es malo saludar acaso a una conocida?

-solo soy una conocida para ti? Crei que... Crei que era algo mas...

-has dicho la palabra clave... "Eras"...

-que quieres?

-saber el por qué el maldito de Kuran Kaname te presento como su esposa... -sintio perder el color en sus mejillas-... En verdad te casaste con el?

-no... No tengo por qué contestarte... No tienes ningun derecho a saber si soy su esposa o no...-sentia nuevamente debatirse sus lagrimas demarramarse.- no lo tienes...

-tal vez tengas razon...

-la tengo, te guste o no.- se acerco cada vez mas a esta, tomandola de la cintura, haciendo que el contacto entre ambos fuera mas presente, quiso apartarlo de ella poniendo sus manos en su pecho. Pero solo hizo que el plateado hiciera mas conciente el hecho de que la tenia de esa manera, era... Como en los viejos tiempos en que ambos compartian sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Sintio que la respiracion de Zero golpear contra su pecho, e iba subiendo levemente hasta a un costado de su cabeza, susurrando.

-eres demasiado cruel... Yuki...-esta trato de ahogar un ligero suspiro, cosa que no evito, su rostro quedo en frente al de ella, pocos centimetros quedaban entre ambos, embriagandose ambos con el aroma del otro, algo que no habia experimentado en años, sus labios se rozaron brevemente...-no sabes cuanto... Te desprecio...-la solto sin mas, dejandola perturbada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y su respiracion agitada. Mientras le miraba marcharse del lugar, con la cabeza cabizbaja, y su semblante sorpresivo, instintivamente una de sus manos se la llevo a los labios, sintiendo un sentimiento... Que habia creido haber matado ya hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

Fruncio el entrejo, golpeando con furia la pared con el puño cerrado. Que carajos habia sido eso? Por qué lo habia hecho? Tenia que admitirlo, esa mujer le habia quitado el aliento, y apenas que vio la oportunidad de verla y hablar con ella... No la desperdicio, la tomo. Y tal vez ese era un error bien marcado por el, pero... Haberla tocado, tenerla entre sus brazos e incluso, sus labios. Se recargo en la pared, ella... Ella en verdad...

-Zero-niichan... Estas bien?-levanto su mirada encontrandose con su hermana y la morena quien parecian algo preocupadas por el.

-Zero...

-Juri... Te molesta si me retiro, no me siento muy bien... María...-la pequeña plateada asintio levemente, mostrandose algo perturbada por lo recien dicho, parecia que su hermano estaba algo molesto, agitado e incluso dolido. Sin duda alguna se habia topado con la castaña, cerro sus ojos mostrandose derrotada.

-te parece bien, si te acompaño Zero-kun?-miro a la morena quien parecia tambien preocupada por su situacion, solo hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza, mientras ambos se dirigian a la salida, pero llego en ese momento Ichiru con Yori, quienes parecian algo incomodos ante algo.

-ocurre algo?

-no puedes irte aun Zero, al parecer alguien se entero que estabas aqui, y ahora eres el plato fuerte de los periodistas...-fruncio el entrejo notoriamente.

-por qué estas enojado nii-chan...

-porque me confundieron contigo, pero al parecer alguien se dio cuenta de su error porque no tenia el tatuaje, ni los percings.-escucho a su hermana y a Yori soltar una leve risa, provocando que el plateado suspirara exasperado.- quedate un rato mas... Y despues puedes irte.-el plateado mayor asintio, paso la mayor parte de la velada en compañia de sus hermanos y de Juri, con quien bailo gran parte del tiempo. Sentia las miradas sobre el.

* * *

Escuchaba los absurdos comentarios de su persona, de Juri, sus hermanos, pero se mantenia ajeno a todo ello, miraba maravillado a la morena moverse al compas de la musica tan delicadamente que parecia flotar como un bello petalo de una rosa en el viento. Finalizo la danza, mientras le sonreia ampliamente y aplaudia como los demas por tan bella melodia. Giro su rostro mirandola, era algo tonto en verdad, habia pasado 6 años sin saber nada de ella, y justo en ese momento no podia dejar de mirarla. Suspiro pesadamente, al sentir la mano de su marido sobre la de ella nuevamente habian bailado desde hace mucho, pero lo unico que habia hecho era mirarlo a hurtadillas. Mirarlo y ver como le regalabas sonrisas y tal vez una que otra palabra agradable a aquella mujer de tal belleza. No cayo en la cuenta de ella cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba en frente de ellos nuevamente. Ni cuando Kaname tomo a la morena para bailar dejandola con el plateado.

Sintio su manos nuevamente sobre ella, mostrando una expresion sombria, con un profundo vacio en ella.- no pongas esa cara quieres... No quiero que Kuran-san sospeche algo...

-que?!-la saco de sus pensamientos, mientras este la guiaba en cada paso que daba.

-olvidalo...-miro confundida a Zero, seguian ambos bailan, su calor y su aroma ahoran se habia mezclado mas de la cuenta, pararon un momento, levanto su mirada encontrandose ambos, su rostro er un enigma, parecia mostrar cierto dolor, y sin embargo aquella musica tan perfecta seguia sonando... La solto, y cerro con fuerza sus ojos. Se dio media vuelta comenzando a avanzar, miro a la morena que lo habia acompañado seguirle, hasta perderse entre la multitud, intentando en vano alcanzarlo.

-crei que habia superado ya lo de esa chica... Sabes, me dijo Juri-san, que Kiryuu-kun le propuso matrimonio a una chica hace 6 años cuando esa misma cancion estaba siendo tocada en el lugar, que se lo propuso...-Yuki escucho con atencion aquella musica mientras bajaba su mirada, era cierto. Esa... Era la musica... Que habian tocado hace años... Camino tambien en su busqueda, sin importar el hecho de que su esposo estaba alli, queria buscarlo, queria aclarar ese dia... Aquel dia en que la felicidad de ambos termino.

* * *

-Zero...!-lo abrazo por la espalda deteniendolo-... Por favor... Por favor, deja de lastimarte. Deja que... Que borre su recuerdo, que aleje todo de ella.

-Juri, yo...

-te amo... No quiero dejarte, quiero estar a tu lado...-se giro a mirar aquellos ojos celestes tan profundos y brillosos por las lagrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas. Le subio las manos al pecho, recargando su frente en su menton.

-sabes que yo...

-quiero intentarlo... Dejame amarte..-levanto su mirada, y ambos se fueron acercando lentamente, hasta que labios se hicieron uno, rozandose ligeramente, explorando la carnosidad de sus labios. Lo acerco mas a ella subiendo sus manos a su cuello, mientras este la tomaba de la cintura. Incluso sintio la necesidad de adentrar su lengua dentro de la cavidad de la morena, cosa que permitio gustosamente, exploro cada parte de esta, con una lentitud tan precisa y perfecta como si quisiera recordar cada parte de ella despues. Y mientras ellos se mantenian a esa danza lujuriosa, una castaña miraba aquella escena llena del placer y pasion que parecian sentir, una opresion en su pecho, subiendo sus manos a este, sonriendo melancolicamente, porque sabia que el daño que habia hecho hace años... Estaba dando los primeros frutos, porque aquella decision pudo haber sido la peor de su vida... Porque finalmente estaba recibiendo la paga de su error...

* * *

Bueno que les parecio? Este es un ZERO/YUKI al 100% claro con sus triangulos amorosos hjaahahhaha pero desde el inicio hasta el fin :D. asi qe no duden en decirme que les gusto o no, estan en plena confianza, de veras! Gracias por ponerme en sus favoritos a: Sayuri-10009 e Ich4 y en alertas a Sayuri-10009

reviews? si plis

los quiere y adora: CiinD! ;)


	3. MOTIVOS

HOLA! buenos niños pues aqui el capitulo que habia prometido, no se aun si podre actualizar en estas vacaciones ya que lo mas probable es que estare estudiando para el examen de admision a la universidad, en dado caso de que llegara a actualizar, pondre fecha como siempre en mi perfil. Claro que tambien actualizare siempre y cuando haya por lo menos 6 reviews. Por cierto gracias por sus reviews :D

Ich4: ahhahaha vdd pero ahora me hice el proposito de no lastimarla tanto! en fin disfruta del capi :)

Taormina: trankis trankis amiga, no te desesperes, todo esta controlado, claro que siempre tiene que haber algo de emocion para darle ese sabor tan geneal a la historia xDD pero descuida no te decepcionare :)

ariadnek: aahhahaha tu sabes siempre ha de haber una tipica hermana dispuesta a todo por su hermano! Me alegra mucho por saber que te gusto espero que lo disfrutes. Saludos

Sayuri-10009:mmm te daras cuenta de muichas cosas u.u

dayse: Gracias :DD

yuuki-chan123: hahahhah esk acaso ese hombre no esta para casi casi comerselo!? ahahahah xDD

teru: ohhh! amiga no te vayan a linchas las amantes del ZERO/YUKI! hahahah xDD

Sakurithaa Uzuma: ok ok deje a Sakurita descansar, ya veras que estara bien el personaje de Juri no te preocupes xDD

Kurosaki Ichi: hahaahah gracias de hecho pense quje seria bueno darles a esos dos un papel de apoyo a los protagonistas o que piensas? Esta bien vdd?

Dora-chan: trankila trankila no comas ansias, todo esta perfectamente calculado.

Juliet: ahahahah gracuas! :D

lupita: su reaccion... mmmm yo creo que fue bastanate normal! xD

**ANTES QE NADA GRACIAS POR LEER~!**

* * *

**~MOTIVOS~**

No quería estar allí, estar presente ante aquella muestra de amor entre Zero y aquella mujer. Bajo la cabeza retrocediendo, pero algo en su corazón y en su cuerpo no le permitía alejarse completamente, era raro. Era raro que no le permitiera moverse, acaso quería ser mas consciente de que la había olvidado? Era eso? Sonrió de manera melancólica, era doloroso, en mas de una manera, cerro sus ojos por un momento. Retrocediendo lentamente. Pero paro en seco.

Había dejado de besarla, había dejado de hacerlo, y la pregunta mas grande que pudiera hacerse, era... Por que lo había hecho? Por que..-Zero-kun...-murmuro la morena, mientras este miraba en un punto perdido del pasillo- puedo hacerte feliz se que... Se que soy capaz de eso y mas!-tomo entre sus manos el rostro del hombre mirándole benévolamente.- se que esa mujer. Te hizo daño, y mucho, pero se que puedo borrar su dolor en ti, y lograr que la olvides...

-Juri, no quiero que salgas lastimada.

-pero... Zero-kun... Yo quiero se la persona, con quien amanezca cada día a su lado, ser el pensamiento que ronde en tu mente, es egoísta pedirte algo así pero no quiero perder una oportunidad mas... O acaso crees que te hubiera permitido que ella te hubiera quitado de mi lado?-surco una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-se que no lo hubieras permitido... Aunque aun no me has dicho para que has vuelto?

-es cierto...-sonrió de sobremanera al escuchar su amable voz- recuerdas, recuerdas aun lo que nuestro padres habían acordado hace años?-sus mejillas se sonrojaron de sobremanera al hablar de esa manera, era como si confesara un verdad escondida, que era grato decirla. Y no era para menos, si jugaba bien sus cartas al final de cuentas estaría con aquel hombre del cual se había enamorado de sobremanera. Lo haría con ese fin, era el único que había regresado.-yo... Yo quiero saber si vas a cumplir con... El acuerdo.-su semblante cambio de sobremanera a uno mas sombrío pero por alguna razón no transmitía nada. Algo raro en el.

-Yuki...-murmuraron su nombre haciendo que esta volteara encontrándose con su marido. Quien le miraba atentamente.-sucede algo malo? Vi tardabas en regresar, así que vine a buscarte.- no respondió, solo quería seguir escuchando aquella conversación entre el plateado y su acompañante, por la expresión de este podía suponer que era algo delicado.-Kiryu-kun... Sucede algo?- esta se giro sobre si misma, percatándose de el plateado, mantenía un aura algo densa.

-no pasa nada, solo no me siento muy bien, Juri, podemos discutir esto después?-asintió un poco apena, al ver la reacción del plateado, no quería decirlo de manera tan abrupta pero simplemente, simplemente quería estar a su lado, de una forma u otra. Una mano sobre su tersa piel desnudo la hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, mirando con cierto miedo.-quieres quedarte Juri?-negó con la cabeza-bien, Kuran-sempai nos retiramos, espero que pasen buenas noches.-la castaña miro a este retirarse tomado de la mano de la morena, quien parecía algo desconcertada por lo ocurrido.

Por su parte Yuki miraba y trataba de analizar aquella reacción por parte de este. Era verdad que si bien había cambiado, demasiado. Ahora era mas serio de lo que alguna vez fue. Se mostró frió cuando la vio, aunque claro, era de suponerse que actuara de esa manera, y mas cuando tuvo que bailar con el esa pieza, que traía en ella muchos recuerdos. El resto de la noche fue demasiado tranquila. Se despidieron de todos sus invitados a la hora en que el mayor de todos los Kiryu se retiro, y en toda la noche no dejaba de sentir las miradas de los hermanos del plateado sobre ella. Quien al voltear a mirarlos, sus expresiones era demasiado para ella, a simple vista podía ver el odio que le tenían por haberlo abandonado por haberlo dejado.

* * *

Kaname aparco en la entrada principal de la mansión dejando a Yuki en la puerta. Le miro por un segundo antes de volverse a mirar al frente y seguir con su camino. No había necesidad de que preguntara a donde se dirigía sabia perfectamente que iría a ver a su querida amante. A esa mujer, que le había quitado el sueño. Pero por alguna razón ya no le importaba, no le importaba el... Ni su matrimonio, ya nada importaba. Se dirigió a su habitación quitándose el vestido lentamente y en su lugar ponerse su pijama, se acerco al tocador donde comenzó a quitarse el maquillaje, lentamente, paro en seco al sentir algo húmedo descender sobre sus mejillas. Lloraba. Pero lo que no entendía era por que lo hacia? Ya estaba acostumbrada a esa rutina, desde hace mas de 3 años, al principio lloraba todas las noches, pero poco a poco fue llorando menos, no sabia porque con ese sentimiento, se supone que no sentía ya nada por su esposo. Era verdad que no podía evitar aunque fuera un poco, saber que buscaba en otra lo que no podría darle a el. O mas bien, lo que no que el no quería obtener de ella. Un hijo. Fue curioso darse cuenta de su engaño, darse cuenta de que nunca lo amo, fue una gran admiración y deslumbramiento lo que ocasiono, que se casara con el. Pero si estaba ya acostumbrada a todo ello, por que lloraba? Solo había un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte que le hiciera sentirse de esa manera. Kiryu Zero. La persona de la que se enamoro algún tiempo atrás el hombre que le brindo todo. Y que apuñalo de la peor forma. Lo traiciono. Pero... Pero lo que mas le perturbaba era esa mujer, quien era ella? Y que significado tenia sus palabras? Se quito el camino de lagrimas que había recorrido sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano. Se recostó en su lecho, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

* * *

Volvió a tomar la botella de whisky una vez mas, agregando poco hielo, se llevo el vaso a la boca por enesima vez, que mierda sucedia? Por que... Por que habia llegado ella...-Yuki...-susurro arrastando cada silaba, le era dificil el pronunciar su nombre. Su mente se volvio un lienzo en blanco al escuchar su voz, el tocarla, tenerla entre sus brazos. Un martirio. Eso era. Un maldito recuerdo que seguia en su vida. A cada maldito minuto, cada maldita hora, dia... Siempre aparecia ella en su mente con una suave sonrisa. Dedicandole dulces palabras, suspiros, caprichos, enojos. Zero... Escucho su nombre ser pronunciado por ella.-Basta!-grito con furia, estrellando el vaso de vidrio contra la pared, cayendo hecho añicos, se dejo vencer por su peso al suelo. Tomando de su cabello con fuerza.

-nii-san...-miro por el rabillo, encontrándose con su pequeña hermana, se acerco lentamente hasta el, abranzandolo fuertemente por la espalda-te encuentras bien?-no respondió.-me llamo Juri-chan, se quedo preocupada por ti, después de que la dejaste en su apartamento, bueno...

-quiere que cumpla.

-que?-la sorprendió un poco.

-recuerdas que nuestros padres alguna vez hablaron de una especie de alianza entre la empresa Kurosawa y Kiryu?

-si, pero papá dijo que aun no estaba seguro. Por que?-pregunto algo preocupada su hermana al ver el estado en que había caído su hermano. No era normal verlo asi, pero agradecía que estuviera algo mejor a aquella vez que la castaña lo había dejado.-sucede algo malo?

-papá si cerro ese negocio, solo que esperaba que no viniera por ello.

-Zero... Juri, vino... Por ese trato? Nii-san habla claro por favor, no puedo entenderte.

-antes de morir, nuestros padre me comprometieron con Juri...

-pero, si mal no recuerdo, tu... Te ibas a casar con... Bueno con esa mujer.

-el trato era, que nos casáramos antes de la mayoría de edad, pero no pudieron ponerse de acuerdo a una edad, asi que establecieron que a partir de los 21 años, si no estábamos interesados en casarnos con alguien mas... Nos casaríamos.

-nii-san... Bue, bueno esas son buenas noticias no? Juri-chan te ama, y se que quiere que seas feliz a su lado, no te parece que es algo maravillo.

-la vi de nuevo...-corto abruptamente, dejándola sin habla-me dije a mi mismo, que si la encontraba, procuraría expresarle todo lo que siento, pero... Pero me fue imposible hacerlo, y verla alado de Kuran Kaname...-la plateada miro a su hermano sonreír ligeramente, una pequeña pero visible capa de tristeza se veía en su persona.

-que harás?

-en verdad quieres saberlo?-asintio con la cabeza.

-lo pensare, no quiero equivocarme otra vez, y si te soy sincero, no pude evitar sentir algo de nueva cuenta al verla...

-nii-san, no crees que es mejor olvidarla?-le dedico una suave pero a la vez fria mirada el Kiryu mayor- se que te hizo feliz, y que por ella pudiste lograr seguir adelante, pero creo que su tiempo debe acabar ya, no te sigas lastimando a ti mismo. Ademas, si te casa con Juri... Si lo haces puede que aprendas a sobrellevar la carga de la empresa, y tal vez hasta llegues a amarla de verdad.

-María...

-si?

-podrías dejarme solo? Por favor-suspiro largamente, quitándose de mala gana de su lugar, volvió a mirarlo mientras cerraba la puerta. Quedándose una fracción de segundo recargada en ella.

* * *

-como esta?

-algo perturbado diría yo, no creí que le afectara tanto verla de nuevo. Que paso con Yori-chan?

-la deje en su apartamento, esta bien, aunque no quedo muy conforme con la explicación que le dimos en la fiesta.

-es su amiga no es así?

-no creí que la defendería, ni siquiera por tratarse de Zero.

-no me digas que aun estas molesto porque Yori-chan le gustaba Nii-san?

-mph... Un poco, la verdad, es que no me imagine que estaría con alguna de las chicas de mi hermano.

-pero no salieron, Zero-niichan siempre le dejo en claro sus sentimientos, siempre la miro como una hermana, y tu lo sabes.

-supongo, pero quisiera saber algo.

-que cosa?

-aun sigue casada con Kuran-sempai no?

-me entere apenas, cuando los vi juntos, en la fiesta, siempre que hay algún evento, llega del brazo con otra mujer, muy hermosa por cierto. Creo que es su amante, por que?-tomo el plateado a su hermana llevándosela del lugar.-que te pasa Ichiru!-grito furiosa la pequeña.

-no quería que escuchara Zero-le miro hecha una furia, soltando un bufido a lo bajo-escucha esto es algo delicado.-frunció el entrejo- están a punto de firmar el divorcio.

-que? Quien te lo contó? Fue Yori-chan?

-no, me lo contó uno de sus allegados, Hanabusa Aido-san, al parecer Kuran-sempai tiene amoríos con otra mujer y se entero su mujer.

-pero...

-MarÍa, la situación es esta, ella lo sabe desde hace 3 años, al parecer se encontró con su amante en un evento social, sin mencionar el hecho, de que ya no la toca, desde hace tiempo. Solo van juntos para callar los rumores, pero es un hecho, se divorcian.

-Juri le exigió a Zero que se casaran

-que?

-bueno, la verdad le dijo que si iba a cumplir con el trato que nuestros padRes acordaron hace años. Y... Y creo que Zero lo considerara. Sabía de él?-no respondió- Ichiru?-insistió.

-si, a quien querían emparejar era a mi, pero Zero no lo permitió, y convenció a papá que fuera el. En verdad, lo esta considerando?

-lo vi algo pensativo, pero creo que fue mas por haberse encontrado con Cross Yuki.

-lo mejor sera dejarlo solo, debemos darle su espacio y... Y que piense en frió las consecuencias de todo esto.- abandonaron la sala de estar a donde habian ido, pasando por la puerta del dormitorio de su hermano. Ni siquiera hicieron ruido alguno.

* * *

Los rayos del sol cayeron sobre el, abrió con dificultad sus ojos, estirándose en su cama, miro a donde había tirado aquel vaso, pero no había nada, incluso el, estaba cambiado. Seguramente sus hermanos había limpiado su desorden, sonrió de manera mecánica Sus hermanos, siempre tan distantes pero cerca de el, tomo una larga ducha, dejando que el agua lo relajara-Zero...-podía escuchar los murmuros de su voz, abrió sus ojos y lo siguiente que hizo fue golpear con furia el mosaico de la bañera. Salio, seco su cuerpo, poniéndose un traje negro, con camisa blanca, tomo su colonia rociándola sobre su cuello, al mismo tiempo que secaba su cabello. Bajo las escaleras, pasando a la cocina donde sus hermanos ya desayunaban- buenos días nii-san

-buenos días María, Ichiru-este ultimo hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, se sentó en su lugar de siempre enfrente de ambos, una de las cocineras le sirvió algo de frutilla y un café negro, agradeció el gesto con una suave sonrisa- han llamado de la empresa?

-si, al parecer tienes una junta con los accionistas de una empresa extranjera a las 4

-mmm... Gracias María

-Juri también llamo, me dijo que... Que quería hablar contigo.

-no creo que sea conveniente, hacerlo en estos momentos.

-por que no?

-Maria, no insistas- Ichiru miro detenidamente a su hermana, solo cuando se lo proponía, era en verdad irritante.

-lo siento.

-esta bien, me voy, estoy llegando tarde de todos modos. Deberían irse ya, o no llegaras a tiempo al hospital Ichiru, y María, tienes practicas de la universidad no? Me dijo tu maestro que no quería que llegaras tarde a clases.-ambos bufaron a lo bajo ocasionando en su hermano una leve risa, salio de su hogar rumbo a la oficina. Llego sin mucho atrajeo, se adentro a su oficina, donde se sumiría ante el trabajo, se ahogaría de tal manera que no supiese de otra cosa, ni siquiera de el mismo. No se permitiría pensar en ella una vez mas no lo haría tendría que buscar la manera de no hacerlo, y pensar en frió para darle su respuesta a Juri, una respuesta que sin duda a alguna, cambiaría para siempre su destino. Lo haría para bien o mal, lo bien sabido por todos era que después de lo que paso con Yuki, si tuvo alguna que otra relación con alguna bella mujer, pero no era algo profundo, era mas bien solo para callar rumores a su alrededor, pero si bien, lograba apreciar la compañía de todas ellas, al final, solo lograban una amistad, una amistad que valoraban de sobremanera aquellas mujeres, que odiaban en secreto a aquel ser que le había robado el corazón al plateado. No le gustaba nada tener que dar una respuesta pero tendría que hacerlo, después de todo había sido en parte su culpa estar en aquella situación.

* * *

-por que tengo ir? No puedes hacerlo tu?

-estoy muy ocupado Yuki, es tu deber llevar estos papeles.

-pero...

-escucha, acordamos esto hace tiempo, siempre lo haces no entiendo por que no quieres ir a dejarlos a las empresas Kiryu, los papeles del divorcio serán oficiales en un mes, hasta que ese mes se cumpla debes cumplir con estas responsabilidades-Bajo la cabeza, apretando contra su pecho aquellos documentos.- tranquila, pronto estarás libre, pero por lo mientras podrás cumplir con tus deberes?- asintió -bien, no me esperes despierta.-tomo las llaves, saliendo en su auto, se quedo allí hasta que lo vio perderse en el horizonte. Cerro sus ojos fuerza, siguió el ejemplo de su marido, conduciendo hasta aquella empresa de alto prestigio. Si bien cierto ella había ido allí hace ya algún tiempo, pero le parecía mas imponente el edificio, y al entrar sintió la mirada fría de los empleados. Intento no darle importancia pero era caso imposible, llego hasta el elevador, llegando a su destino, miro por todas partes encontrándose con una recepcionista bastante linda

-disculpe, mi marido mando estos papeles al señor Kiryu-la mujer miro de pies a cabeza a esta haciendo que se tornara nerviosa. Usaba un fresco vestido rosa pálido con un leve vuelo, en su cabello un listón y unas zapatillas de igual color, no iba maquillada, incluso su aspecto parecía algo simple, pero aun así, lograba resaltar.

-esta bien, señora puede pasar Kiryu-sama la estaba esperando- la castaña, asintió, aunque si bien no le parecía lo mas adecuado el hecho de estar a su lado, el hecho de estar a solas con el, tener ese vacío en su pecho cada vez que le miraba, sentir aquel sentimiento tan despectivo, se acercó hasta la puerta, donde toco la puerta, pero no respondieron, volvió a tocar, pero no hubo respuesta, abrió vacilando un poco, adentrándose, miro por todos lados, pero no había rastros de él. Se acerco al vidrio de la gran ventana, admirando el paisaje, sonrió al recordar la primera vez que le había llevado a ese lugar, había ido a buscarlo por todas partes pero simplemente no daba con él. Hasta que llego a ese mismo lugar, donde le vio por primera vez como lo que era un hombre de negocios. Se giro sobre ella misma curioseando el lugar, había algunas plantas allí recordando que le gustaba la naturaleza, había diversos cuadros de arte, en su escritorio fotos de el y su familia, algunas con amigos, y al parecer unas recientes con algunas mujeres y hombres que no reconocía la mayoría con mujeres, al parecer era cierto que había salido con mujeres mas hermosas que ella, cuando se separaron.

-Yuki...-giro violentamente sobre su eje estremeciéndose Estaba el plateado recostado en un gran sofá al parecer estaba dormido, dejo los papeles en el escritorio, acercándose a este a paso seguro. Se arrodillo en cuanto llego a el. Lucia tan sereno, tan tranquilo, parecía un niño. Una mano viajo hasta uno de sus mechones acomodándolo Yuki...-murmuro ante tal acto. Acaricio una mejilla, su tacto seguía siendo el mismo, era suave, adictiva. Era un privilegio, el sentirlo de nueva cuenta. Sin darse cuenta fue acercando su rostro al de el, sintiendo sus respiraciones mezclarse. Era una locura que hiciera aquello, era una tontería que su corazón le reclamara por un beso suyo. Rozo ligeramente sus labios, pero paro en seco, levanto su mirada encontrando que el plateado ya estaba despierto, mirándolo curiosamente. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de color carmín, y aunque intento levantarse e irse, este se lo impidió tomándola de su muñeca. Jalándola a su cuerpo,depositandola a un lado de él, quedando sobre ella. Sus ojos mostraban una ira descomunal, combinada con diversos sentimientos que parecían estar a flor de piel.

-Ze…Zero…-murmuro. Mas no dijo nada no le respondió, solo se fue acercando poco a poco a ella, pero no a sus labios, sino a su cuello. Podía sentir su aliento cálido sobre ella, intento moverse pero solo reforzó el que Zero se acercara mas a ella. Sus manos se movieron sobre su cuerpo de una manera tan fascinante e increíble, que podía sentirse como en el cielo, ser suya… ese privilegio. No era ya de ella. Pero no tenia ninguna intención de que parara, de que la hicieran sentir mujer después de mucho tiempo.-Zero…-el hombre, le dedico una mirada fría, que supo como mantenerla, se fueron acercando ambos.

* * *

-disculpe, estará el señor Kiryu.-la mujer volteo a mirarla.

-si señorita, pero en estos momentos esta con la esposa de uno de los ejecutivos.-frunció el entrejo notoriamente al escuchar aquello-pero debió haberse ido ya que solo tenia que entregar unos papeles.

-ya veo, gracias.-se acercó a la puerta abriéndola lentamente. Entro sin vacilar encontrándose con el plateado mirando los papeles que tenia en su escritorio.-buenos días Zero-kun.

-Juri… buenos días.

-escuche que vinieron a verte. Algo interesante?

-no… ha que has venido?.-comenzó a caminar por la habitación, algo andaba mal. Algo había que no encajaba bien.

-quiero saber… si lo has pensado.

-que debería pensar-paso por la puerta del baño. Estaba cerrada aunque sentía… sentía que alguien estaba allí.

-lo que acordaron nuestros padres.

-eso te haría feliz?

-mas de lo que crees-se acercó a este, quitando sus papeles de su mano, se acomodó sobre el escritorio jalándolo de su corbata, quería sentirlo. Quería, que fuera suyo.-ambos sabemos que este trato beneficiara a ambas partes, tendrás a alguien que te ayude con la empresa, se incrementara los ingresos de las compañías y…

-estarás a mi lado?-asintió. La castaña escuchaba todo atentamente no quería espiar, pero esa era la posición que le había dejado el plateado, al impedir que se retirara. Y lo que rondaba en su mente, era el motivo por el que se quedaría a su lado. Era raro. A que se refería con ello, tenía un indicio de sus palabras pero… no quería pensar en ello. Tenia miedo, pero de que? Se supone que había escogido hace tiempo, lo había dejado. Había dejado al hombre que en verdad le había amado por una ilusión, se aferro a la puerta, cayendo lentamente.

-quiero ser tu esposa…

* * *

bueno hasta aqui el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado espero sus criticas, comentarios, exigencias... de todo!

me regalan un review? si? no sean malitos!

los quiere: CiinDii :)


	4. DOLOR

HOLA niños! feliz año nuevo! (._.' si lo se es un poco tarde pero aun nadie me kita la intencion u.u) una disculpa por no haber actualizado antes pero no tenia tiempo ya que estoy en estos momentos estudiando para mi examenes de ingreso a la universidad sin mencionar que no habia llegado los 6 reviews (lo siento pero solo actualizare si hay por lo menos 6) agradezco sus comentarios a:

ariadnek: gracias niña hahhaha si de hecho y no tranquis tranquis el lemmon es para el siguiente capi todo lleva una secuencia parea que Zero y Yuki puedan disfrutar pleamente del "acto" nuevamente hahhahhaahhahaha espero que te guste este capitulo, y espero que la hayas pasado bonito este fin de año que paso saludos y cuidate mucho! :)

Taormina: gracias! bueno es que yo siento que Zero tiene un caracter fuerte y altivo pero no deja de ser sencillo a si manera en lo que respecta a tu pregunta si la llamo mientras dormia, pero luego la sintio ya vez que se arrodilla pues el la reconoce al inmediato porque reconoce su tacto y ya es cuando quiere (hacerle cositas hahahhaha xDD) ok no espero que te guste este capitulo y que hayas tenido un buen inicio de año cuidate y besos! :)

Tomoe: mira todo depende de lo que quiera hacer tanto Yuki como Zero, es que bueno cuando escribo a veces no se que hago y al final tengo que leer para ver si esta bien o le quito o le agrego pero descuida todo estara para bien ntp :)

Jenny: son las consecuencias de una accion no pleneada pero tranquila todo estara bien te lo aseguro

Yukuri-sama:hahahah creo que eres la unica que quiere que esten juntos porque los demas quieren ya el Zero/yuki que pronto sucedera claro que habra fuertes consecuencias por parte de Juri puesto que como la veran en este capitulo tal vez ya no la vean tan "ingenua" como la hice ver en los primeros capitulos

Guest: hahahhahaaha tranquila el lemmon llegara a su tiempo xDDDD

**antes que nada gracias por leer~!**

* * *

**~DOLOR~**

Su expresión no cambio ni por un segundo. Sus palabras eran claras. Pero mantenía un mensaje oculto, uno que sabia perfectamente. Quería su lugar, el lugar que había reservado a Yuki desde un principio. Sonrió suavemente quitando las manos de la morena de el. Se alejo de esta caminando alrededor de la habitación Se removió un poco su lacio cabello, dirigiendo en vano esa frase tan vacía Su esposa. Quería ser su esposa. O mas bien, quería exponerla a todos que esa mujer. Que Cross Yuki jamas había significado nada. Y que solo guardaba para ella el rechazo y el odio. Viles sentimientos que solo podía sentir por una persona que te traiciona.-me parece absurdo tal petición si me lo preguntas-frunció el entrejo, pero mantuvo una pequeña sonrisa.

-absurdo? Fue un acuerdo entre padres O es que acaso no tiene validez para ti?

-no es eso pero sabes… perfectamente que pienso de los matrimonios arreglados.

-estuvimos juntos por si ya lo olvidaste. Antes de que me fuera a Estados Unidos, sino hubiera sido por ese viaje jamas habría interrumpido en tu vida. Y en este momento estaríamos viendo los últimos detalles a nuestra boda. O tal vez ya casados, con la espera de nuestro primer hijo. Acaso no lo entiendes?

-eso fue del pasado, deberías enfocarte en lo que esta sucediendo en el presente.

-eso hago!-respiro profundo intentando en vano contenerse.-en verdad fue tan importante para ti?-se acerco a el fugazmente.-que hizo para robarte el sentido del buen juicio y de la razón Cuando mas necesitaste de ella te dejo en el olvido. Te abandono por alguien que no valio siquiera la pena. Por un hombre que la humilla y tiene a otras para complacer sus caprichos. Dime Zero, Cross Yuki, o debería decir Kuran, significa algo para ti.-no dijo nada solo escucho todas esas especulaciones sin sentido.-acaso creíste que no me daría cuenta? Ella es la mujer que…

-Juri, por favor escuchate, todo lo que has dicho son idioteces. Por dios! Eso fue hace años, no te negare nada. Porque es la verdad.

-entonces que hay que pensar?-le tomo de ambos costados de sus mejillas acariciando la suave y tersa piel. Su entrejo fruncido. Sus varoniles rasgos. Lo gruesa que podía llegar a ser su voz. En verdad aun querría estar alado de esa mujer?-tal vez no pueda ocupar su lugar porque no lo quiero. Lo que si quiero, es un lugar en tu corazón, que puedas aceptarme y… tal vez, tal vez.

-basta.-le solto, se volvio dandole la espalda mirando por la ventana.-no la amo si es lo que crees, como podría amar a alguien que me traiciono?, simplemente no estoy listo para un compromiso de esta magnitud lo entiendes?

-compromiso? Zero por si ya lo olvidaste estuviste a punto de dar ese paso con una chica de nuestra edad. Su nombre era Wakaba-san? No importa. Me voy, pero te diré una cosa no me daré por vencida tan fácilmente, seré tu esposa, ya lo veras.

-buena suerte con ello.-sonrió de lado, acercándose a su plateado. Besando su mejilla con devoción.

-cuando quieras ocultarla de mi, procura que sea un lugar que no sea el baño.-murmuro guiñando su ojo en señal de coqueteo. Saliendo de su oficina. A paso lento. Observo lascivamente la puerta del baño. Seria interesante verla. Ver su reacción al escuchar aquellas palabras que le habían proporcionado el plateado sin mucho esfuerzo, seguramente estaría llorando o no podría emitir palabra alguna por el efecto de ellas. Oh dios! Que reconfortante seria verlo! La haría sufrir por ocupar el lugar que con derecho divino le había sido otorgado. Ella seria la única que ocuparía un lugar alado del Kiryu. Solo ella seria su mujer. Y no Yuki, apostaría sus mejores cartas. Sus movimientos seria inteligentes y perfectos. Le haría saber quien estaba por encima de quien.

-ya puedes salir…-la Kuran salio temblorosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus manos estaban frías victimas del evento cual fue no gratamente presente. Se acerco hasta estar frente a aquel hombre que en algún tiempo atrás lo había conocido perfectamente. Sus manos jugaron entre si nerviosas. Por el frenesí recuerdo viviente de sus manos sobre su cuerpo y sus labios sobre ella actuando majestuosamente dándole el grato placer y la euforia que hacia años no sentía. Acaso podía ser tan dichosa y desdichada a la vez? O seria que estaba pagando por los errores del pasado? Su vista seguía clavada al piso sintiendo sobre ella la mirada retadora del plateado.-deberías retirarte. Sempai debe estar esperándote -lo miro de reojo. Asintiendo levemente. Apenas había tocado la perilla de la puerta, cuando se volvió hacia el. Cosa que sorprendió al hombre. Sus mejillas aun sonrojadas, y su entrejo semifruncido, y sus ojos acuosos hacían la escena demasiado dolorosa para el. Odiaba verla así, de esa manera, indicándole cuan sufría por el frió tacto que le brindaba.

-yo… yo no quise herirte. Jamas fue mi intención hacerte esto. He pasado cada momento desde aquel día martirizándome a mi misma por lo que provoque. Zero... Por favor.

-pero lo hiciste. No discutiré contigo porque ese no es el caso. Puedes hacerte un favor a ti y a mi.-pauso un momento intento ser fuerte y no caer en la necesidad de correr a su lado y abrazarla.-olvida todo esto, olvida que alguna vez estuvimos juntos. Olvida el sentimiento de culpa que tienes. Porque no te queda y guarda la poco dignidad que aun conservas.

-…-no respondió. Ni siquiera supo como defenderse ante el. No era el mismo Zero que había conocido de joven. No era el mismo muchacho que sonreía en silencio cada vez que ella hacia cualquier acto. En verdad era Kiryu Zero la persona que estaba con ella en esa habitación O simplemente era fruto de su imaginación Todo podía ser posible. Todo. Y ahora que mas podría hacer para olvidarle Dejar todo como estaba? Solo quedarían recuerdos y dolor en ella. En el. Una lagrima rodó de su mejilla, limpiándola con el dorso de mano.-me olvidaras?-murmuro-me olvidaras también Olvidaras todo de mi verdad?- y antes de responder salio. Porque sabría que si se quedaba y escuchaba por si misma la respuesta su dolor seria demasiado grande para ella. Y su pena aumentaría por mucho.

-jamas lo hice. Y no lo haré murmuro para si mismo. Al instante en que tomaba una copa de vino, para calmar sus malditas ansias de correr a su lado. Era su maldito orgullo que se imponía entre ambos. Sino fuera por ello. Estaría ya a su lado tomándola entre sus brazos de manera tan posesiva y tenerla así hasta que el tiempo se detuviera. El mañana no existirá. Todo se detendría. Sonrió de lado y blasfemo a lo bajo. Que mas podría perder? Todo se había ido al diablo. Perdió su ser al saber que seria de otro. Su vida se perdió por completo al saber su destino.

Las lagrimas no cesaban. Había salido de su oficina y de aquella empresa prácticamente corriendo. Sus mejillas conservaban el tono carmín que había adquirido al momento de escuchar los sucesos tan calculados de la morena. Paro en la esquina de la calle secándolas con su mano. Guardar la dignidad que aun podía conservar. Como podía ser tan cruel? Se llevo sus manos al pecho donde se quedaron un momento tratando de darse calor a si misma. Seguramente su maquillaje ya estaría algo corrido. Se instalo una nerviosa sonrisa para tratar de reconfortarse a si misma. Siguió avanzando, sin ser consciente de su rumbo. Cuando estuve plenamente de ella. Estaba enfrente del apartamento de su mejor amiga. Iba a tocar la puerta pero hubo algo que se lo impidió. **_compromiso? Zero por si ya lo olvidaste estuviste a punto de dar ese paso con una chica de nuestra edad. Su nombre era Wakaba-san?_** Seria su amiga? Ella la predilecta que una vez estuvo a punto de ocupar su lugar? Sus ojos se opacaron levemente. Se volvió para retirarse. Encontrándose con un par de ojos azulados.

* * *

-Kuran-san… me alegra encontrarte, podemos hablar por un momento? No sera por mucho, solo un momento.-asintió levemente. Ambas caminaron a la par de la otra. Sumidas en silencio. Concentradas en sus propios pensamientos. Llegaron hasta un café bastante elegante. Ordenaron respectivamente sus bebidas y antes de que la morena, pudiera emitir alguna palabra. La castaña ya tenia sus ojos clavados en esta. Seguramente esperando ansiosa por el motivo de llevarla allí la retuvo suficientemente antes de sonreirle amenamente-antes que nada se que estuviste con Zero en su oficina-dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba un sorbo a su te de hojas con una encantadora y misteriosa sonrisa que de cierta forma le perturbaba.-no vas a decir nada?-bajo su taza. Retándola con la mirada.

-yo… no voy a negarlo. Fui a entregar unos papeles de mi marido. Solo a eso.

-solo a eso? Oh no querida. Se que no es solo a eso. O por que razón Zero te escondió en el baño?

-tu…

-no es la primera vez que lo hace. Teníamos siempre la costumbre que ambos nos escondíamos en la oficina de su padre, o salia el y me tenia allí hasta que se fuera para seguir juntos.-bajo la mirada apretando con fuerza la taza de te que tenia en sus manos.-debiste escuchar todo perfectamente no es así?

-fue inevitable.

-por supuesto que lo fue.-aseguro- Así como escuchaste que hubo alguien antes de ti, y después de ti. Como ves no eres indispensable para el.

-Yo… se que fui en su momento alguien preciada para el pero...

-exacto. Fuiste, hablas en pasado, no en presente, si fueras inteligente sabrías que Zero estaba tan dolido contigo pero mucho a mi pesar y el tuyo, después de su ruptura empezó a cortejar a tu mejor amiga.

-que?

-no lo sabias?!-fingió sorpresa-mmm ni siquiera tu propia amiga te lo dijo? Estaban tan desesperado por herirte que se acerco a Wakaba-san, aunque al final solo la vio como una amiga mas. Una muy cercana, casi como una hermana. Es como María-chan, ademas ella y su hermano Ichiru-kun, se enamoraron perdidamente uno del otro. En todo este tiempo jamas te lo dijo no es cierto?

-confió en ella, ciegamente.

-realmente confías en ella? Si mi mejor amiga me ocultara ello sentiría rabia hacia ella.-sus ojos se volvieron acuosos. Sonriendo para sus adentros ante las reacciones de la castaña era tan fácil poder engañarle, saber sus tipos de reacciones, tan crédula -Pero bueno. Creo que debo decirte que es lo quiero de ti. Ya que eso es a lo que vine.-su sonrisa se desvaneció su rostro se volvió agrio y sombrío reflejando certidumbre e intriga-aléjate de Zero. Ya te lo dejo claro o no? No te quiere en su vida. Que mejor dejar todo en paz y seguir con tu vida! O mas bien lo que te queda de ella.

-a que te refieres?

-por favor Kuran-san, o debería empezar a llamarte Cross-san?-soltó una burlona risa-no creas que nadie sabe de tu situación he de decir que varios de sus tontos intentos de engañarnos y mostrarnos a una feliz pareja de enamorados es asombrosa. Pero a mi no me pueden engañar. Se perfectamente que tanto Kaname-sempai y tu están en proceso de tramites de divorcio. Todo el mundo habla cuando otorgas una buena cantidad de dinero querida.

-no tienes de que preocuparte. No pensaba acercarme a Zero nuevamente, aun que lo quisiera, se que el no me dejaría En cuanto a mi matrimonio con Kaname, por favor no divulgues nada porque si se enteran de esto, los tramites...

-tardarían mas no es así?-asintió levemente-que encrucijada tan polémica Dime Yuki-san, querida, que se siente que la persona que mas te amo que cualquiera, te de la espalda?-bajo la mirada, rehusándose a contestar.-me voy, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, entre ellas, que Zero acepte mi propuesta.

-que harás?-murmuro casi para si, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que la morena escuchara.

-es un secreto.-y sin mas se dirigió a la salida sin siquiera voltear. Eran dura aquella confesión que le había otorgado la morena. Pero era la verdad. Su verdad. La que ella misma había forjado desde el momento de abandonar al plateado. Nunca se imagino que la clase de sentimientos que mantenía por ella se mantuvieran aun intactos, aunque una parte de ella sabia que era verdad que había cortejado a Yori, su mejor amiga, quien le brindo su apoyo y compresión cuando nadie mas lo hizo probablemente eso le pareció atractivo en ella. Aunque, ahora eso no importaba, estaba con su hermano, y como pudo ver durante la fiesta durante unos vagos segundos, le tenia un verdadero aprecio, pero… tenia esa pequeña duda instalada en su corazón, algo le decía que tal vez tenia razón aquella sutil. Su vista se dirigió a una de las grandes ventanas del café pudo distinguir a dos personas que entraban al hotel de enfrente, un hombre de rasgos maduros y cuerpo fornido acompañado de una mujer de una natural e inigualable belleza. Su marido. La amante. Podría acaso ser mas desdichada? Haberse dejado engañar por el, por sus palabras, por aquella maldita mascara de amabilidad que el mismo había creado para ella. Había sido interesante el extraño modo de enamorarla. Se llevo las manos al vientre, dejando que la primera lagrima resbalara.

* * *

-Zero-kun?

-Yori, lamento venir sin avisar, pero... Tenia, tengo que sacarme esto de la cabeza, puedo…

-disculpa, adelante-se quito de en medio permitiendo el paso al plateado. Llegaron ambos hasta una elegante sala de estar donde ambos se sentaron. Aunque permanecían callados el ambiente no era pesado ni nada de ello. Al contrario era demasiado tranquilo. Tal vez algo excesivo para ambos, pero reconfortante

-sucede algo malo?

-Yori, recuerdas que te mencione cuando estuve a punto de pedir tu mano...-pauso tragando grueso- Que había perdido a alguien importante, que había olvidado, la mujer con la que quería casarme, en un principio

-perfectamente, pero después, nosotros vimos que encajábamos mejor como amigos que como una pareja, me han llegado a preguntar si estoy algo decepcionada por haberte dejado ir, pero no me arrepiento de nada Zero-kun, soy feliz alado de Ichiru-kun-comento tranquila.

-lo se, yo…-guardo silencio meditando sus palabras antes de exponerlas-no la olvide, no pude-no respondió la seguí amando, vi mucho de ella en ti, pero, cuando supe, estabas con Ichiru y encontré en ti una hermana. Una buena amiga

-a donde quieres llegar con esto?

-no la he olvidado... La sigo amando.-ignoro de lleno su pregunta.

-es Yuki, verdad?

-si…-murmuro para si mismo-no he sabido de ella en 6 años y cuando la veo nuevamente, esta con otro. Teniendo todo lo yo que no pude darle y mi maldito orgullo que me impide decirle lo que siento

-no se si esta bien que te cuente esto-hablo pausada y algo cortante-pero creo que es pertinente que lo sepas. Se están divorciando, ella y Kaname. Actúan como una pareja frente a otros pero la realidad es que se están separando. Lo hacen para no arruinar la imagen de el.

-por que?

-le era infiel, durante los primeros 2 años fue dulce y amable con ella, pero de un momento a otro, cambio, se portaba mal con ella incluso algunas veces tenia su piel rojiza o morada, le golpeaba o por lo menos eso supuse, pero siempre se mostraba con una sonrisa, fingiendo que todo estaba bien, salia con sus amantes a plena luz del dia, o hasta veces en frente de ella, pero seguía mintiéndose a si misma

-pero seguía a su lado, no es así?-asintió con cierta capa de tristeza en sus ojos.

-el factor definitivo fue hace unos 9 meses, estaba embarazada, cuando le dijo a Kaname, el... Simplemente no lo tomo a bien, le llevo a una clínica y la obligo a abortar, Yuki aun no comprendía el mal que le hacia. Lo hizo. Desde ese día no ha podido, ser la misma. Le entiendo por alguna razón Si me lo preguntas… es demasiado por lo que paso. Sé que te hizo daño pero ha pasado por tantas cosas... Peores por las que cualquiera podría llegar a pensar, pero sigue con una sonrisa en ella. Sigue sonriendo...-murmuro.

-la quiero olvidar.-respondió-pero no puedo, fue a dejarme unos papeles, y creí que seria bueno martirizarla, haciéndola sufrir por lo que me hizo, pero… me siento miserable.-sonrió de lado mostrando cierta melancolía al mismo tiempo que revolvía sus cabellos desesperados. La Wakaba tomo al plateado de uno de sus hombros, mirándola con decepción en sus ojos.

-no te lo dije antes, porque era el tiempo en que salíamos pero Yuki, me contó una vez de ti, cuando hablaba sus ojos brillaban, y se volvían acuosos. Radiaba su rostro con solo mencionar tu nombre. Incluso... Me sentía celosa al ver como te describía, sus sentimientos parecían tan claros, tan puros. Pero se dejo cegar por Kaname, era demasiada admiración creo que era eso lo que siempre sintió por el. Zero-kun, no dejo de amarte ni por un segundo. Créeme Nunca le hable de nuestra relación, porque pensé que podría romper nuestra amistad, no fui sincera con ella. Pero por alguna razón no me siento mal por ello.

-Yori…

-ve por ella tonto. Tus hermanos la odian, por todo lo que pasaste, pero, se que de alguna manera, todo fue para bien… ve! Debe estar en la casa de su padre adoptivo en estos momentos!-se enderezo de su lugar abrazando a su querida amiga con fuerza. Esta le correspondió gustosa. Un nuevo sentimiento se apodero de el. Liberando las sombras del pasado. Le beso delicadamente su frente con ternura. Iría por ella, borraría todas aquellas amarguras de ella, los malos recuerdos, los desprecios. No importaba el como, lo haría. Estarían juntos como siempre debió serlo. Ambos se separaron de repente al escuchar un sollozo que quedo ahogado en una seca garganta. Una mujer de cabellos castaños y rojizos ojos se hallaba llorando en silencio ante la acusadora imagen de aquella sutil pareja, que parecía entenderse perfectamente. Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ante ella la imagen de su mejor amiga residía tirada en el suelo, con la mejilla rojiza, su mano estaba levantada. Y el joven de cabellos plateados, miraba la herida de esta… mientras seguía llorando en silencio.

* * *

y hasta aqui el capitulo lo se algo corto :/ pero y apenas pude escribir porque ahora si he estado ocupada! Dx pero descuide el siguiente capitulo sera memorable xDD un especial gracias a las personas que me han puesto en favoritos: Ich4, Mizu-shan, Sayuri-10009 y ariadnek y en alerta: Mizu-shan, Sayuri-10009 y ariadnek

reviews? si no sean malitos! xfa!

los quiere y adora: CiinDii


	5. INCOMPRENDIDOS

¡Hola niños! ¡Sí! Sigo viva hahahaha lamento mucho la tardanza, (y vaya que ha sido mucha). No he tenido casi tiempo para escribir por estudiar para mi examen de admisión a la universidad (que ya lo presente y pase gracias a Dios) y ahora estoy en mis exámenes de acuerdo al parcial de mi semestre. También les quiero hacer una confesión ya que les estoy diciendo los motivos por los cuales no he actualizado, es que... ya no quería seguir con este fic, no lo sé. Sentí una temporada que no era bien recibido este fic (y todavía lo siento si soy sincera) aprecio mucho las personas que me dijeron que continuara y por ello estoy haciendo el esfuerzo de reprimir ello y pensar más ideas para poder hacer que prospere (espero que no les moleste pero creo que era frustración del examen que me tenia muy agobiada) Como sea, seguiré con el Fic y con los demás aunque tardare puesto que con los sucesos que ha pasado en el manga de esta serie (¡DEPRIME A CUALQUIERA!), pero no se preocupen. Actualizare. Tarde... pero seguro.

Otra cosa, contestare a las personas con cuenta en fanfiction a su review como MP y a los que no las tenga sera como siempre ha sido. Bien pues agradezco mucho sus opiniones a:

Guest1: n_n gracias por tu comentario lo aprecio mucho. En cuanto a la escena memorable creo que es mejor que hable por mí el capitulo ¿Vale? :) disfrútalo y nuevamente gracias por tu apoyo.

Guest2: hahahahah comprendo, a veces todo se puede ver de la peor manera pero creo que encontraras este capitulo... mmm bastante interesante, Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que estes bien, Saludos!

Guest3: si lo se, el drama es mi pasión ahora, hahahhaha LOL es raro pero la verdad durante este periodo que estuve ausente con este fic me volví una adicta a los libros de ese tipo ¡Los amo! Así... no deberían sorprenderse si ven más de lo usual por favor. Gracias por tu apoyo, espero que disfrutes del capitulo. Cuídate

Valery: muchas gracias, me alaga que sea de tu agrado, en cuando el tiempo, mucho me temo que lo tengo limitado aun así intentare hacerme algún espacio para poder continuarlo. Espero que sea de tu gusto. Bye

Andrea: gracias, la verdad yo también espera poder continuarlo pero creo que me pego duro la depresión de pensar de no haber logrado entrar a la universidad aún asi lo logre. Gracias nuevamente por tu apoyo. Espero que te guste :)

Moonchide: hahahhahaah gracias, la verdad es que (Soy cruelmente negativa conmigo misma lo reconozco u.u) pero nunca he sentido que soy lo suficientemente buena como para escribir aun asi intento esforzarme y hacer un buen papel en fanfiction me alegra mucho saber que hay personas a las que le gusta como escribo me inspiran. Espero no decepcionarte. Gracias y espero que estés bien.

¡Antes que nada Gracias por leer!

* * *

**~INCOMPRENDIDOS~**

Todo sucedía lento a su alrededor, no era consciente de lo que sucedía, su cuerpo y mente no reaccionaba, era como si se hubiera convertido en un lienzo en blanco. Temblaba por la impotencia y el dolor que experimentaba en ese instante, sentía sobre ella algo cálido un roce tan esplendido y perfecto pero a su vez doloroso. Un vago ardor inundo su mejilla, ladeando su rostro al instante, factor que le devolvió a la realidad… su realidad. Aquella por la cual quería seguir ignorando, olvidar cada detalle de su existencia en aquel mundo donde se había olvidado Dios de ella, ¿Por qué le olvido? ¿Por qué le dejo en el olvido? Abandonándola a su vil y desafortunada suerte se llevo la mano a la mejilla que ardía fuertemente, regresando su cabeza a la posición original. Una fría mirada le era dedicada con un severo sentimiento que le era concedido sin clemencia alguna. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza gimoteando en el acto, comenzaron a descender ligeras lágrimas de ella. Los abrió con lentitud solo para ver que aquel hombre trataba la herida de su llamada amiga con mucho cuidado, con un trato demasiado delicado, como si fuera a romperla con tan solo rasgar un poco de piel. La chica a su vez dirigió su vista la castaña que permanecía en silencio, no podía incorporarse porque el plateado le tenía muy bien sujetada, intento hablarle pero antes de pudiera hacerlo salió del apartamento rápidamente sin siquiera darse el ligero lujo de voltear, sin siquiera preguntar o emitir algún sonido. La Wakaba dejo escapar un ligero respingo en cuanto sintió el contraste de su piel cálida con el hielo en el trapo que Zero le había puesto.

–Zero-kun, debes…

–Calla –le interrumpió con voz firme.

–pero Yuuki…

–Puede esperar.–le explico a sabiendas que odiaba hacerlo.

–Zero…–callo en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron, bajando la vista al instante sintiéndose avergonzada por la situación en la que se encontraba, los entrecerró con recelo, mirándolo aun con la cabeza cabizbaja, estaba furioso se veía a distancia, sus ojos reflejaban cierto dolor que parecía florecer después de años de tratar de reprimirlo–, no lo hizo a propósito, simplemente… se dejo llevar por la situación –murmuro a lo bajo la chica, aunque no estaba completamente segura de que la haya oído.

–yo también lo hice, no puedo permitir que alguien lastime a mi familia.

–Zero-kun… ella pierde más en esta situación…

–si voy detrás de ella en tal condición, podría cometer alguna idiotez, como golpearla de nuevo. Eso es algo que no me puedo permitir, me volvería loco en cuanto la tuviera entre mis brazos y seguramente le reprocharía todo lo que ha pasado en estos años.

–si te encontraras en su lugar, hubieras hecho lo mismo.

–Lo dudo –se quedaron sumidos en un silencio perturbador. Reviso la herida de la chica que comenzaba a bajar la ligera hinchazón y el tono rojizo que se formo. Se incorporo de su lugar, imitándola el plateado. Camino hasta la salida, abriendo la puerta para salir del lugar. – entiende… no puedo permitir que este tipo de actos se vea en ti, o en mis hermanos, ustedes estuvieron en mi vida cuando más lo necesite. Por ello, son mi principal prioridad.

– ¿Qué hay de ella? –alcanzo a susurrar.

–…–sonrió de lado al pensarle de forma melancólica– a modo de ver, y pensando frio tal vez un capricho, ya no se qué significa en si para mi…

–Habías dicho que la seguías amando –comento a modo de reproche.

–y lo hago… creo que ese el principal capricho para mí, la quiero, la necesito…

–pero no puedes estar con ella por tu orgullo… por tu imperiosa necesidad de pensar en el pasado.

–soy honesto Yori, sabes que es lo básico en una relación, y Yuuki no lo fue hace años. Comprende la situación en la que me encuentro…

–y tú la de ella –contraataco.

–cuídate Yori… llamare a Ichiru para que venga a verte.

–no es necesario.

–lo es… –se despidió de su amiga con un leve gesto con la mano, comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo hasta llegar al ascensor, sus pensamientos fueron exclusivos a la castaña, complica y difícil de entender como siempre, de hecho le sorprendía que aun tuviera en ella ese pequeño defecto que sencillamente adoraba, giro su rostro a los botones del ascensor preguntándose a sí mismo si ella logro irse tan pronto como él lo deseaba. Oprimió el botón para poder descender hasta el primer piso.

* * *

En cuanto llego se adentro, al igual que una figura femenina. Permaneciendo en un absoluto y raro silencio que no parecía incomodar a ambas personas–, no soy un niño para que me cuides… María.

–Te aseguro que es una casualidad que haya venido hasta aquí –soltó en tono tranquilo.

– ¿Casualidad? –pregunto irónico y en tono de burla.

–Cree lo que quieras, mi conciencia está limpia… –guardaron silencio a medida que bajaban en el elevador que parecía inquietarlos cada vez mas. – rompiste tu promesa.

–No lo hice –respondió con simpleza.

–Si lo hiciste –aseguro la Kiryuu–, dijiste que ella no volviera interferir en nuestra vida.

– ¿Acaso lo hace? –pregunto con inocencia fingida.

– ¡Por supuesto que lo hace! –Exclamo exaltada. – de todas las mujeres a las puedes escoger, de todas ellas… la eliges a ella. De nuevo a ella…

–eso no es verdad, yo no la he…

–No mientas…–le interrumpió–…la sigues pensando, le sigues queriendo, dices que estás vivo, que eres feliz y muchas otras cosas… pero parece más que estás muerto en vida ¿Es tan importante ella para ti como nosotros? ¿Has olvidado todo el daño que te hizo? Todas aquellas noches en que parecía que el alcohol era tu única solución para olvidar ¿Cuando aprenderás? –sus ojos mostraban dolor en cada palabra que emitía un brillo apareció intuyendo las futuras lagrimas a derramar, sus mejillas se habían pintado de color carmín. No había necesidad que le dijera aquello, lo sabía de sobra mas no respondió a sus comentarios, se abrió el elevador y comenzó a avanzar ignorándola, mas sin embargo esta le alcanzo tomándolo de la cintura abrazándolo con fuerza, deteniéndolo en el acto, sintiendo sobre él un aliento cálido y reconfortante–, ¿Alguna vez has pensado como nos sentimos? ¿Como Ichiru-kun y yo nos sentimos cuando te vimos sufrir por ella? ¿Hasta cuándo vas a dejar este dolor? No solo tu estas involucrado nii-sama, nosotros también…

–hirió a Yori… –escucho un leve quejido por parte de María separándose levemente–, me vio con ella, abrazándola. Tenía pensado salir del apartamento de Yori y buscarla… –pauso un momento–, escuchar lo que tenía que decir, sus razones por abandonarme, por olvidarse de cuanto le ame, por irse tras Kuran… no quiero decir con esto que he olvidado mi furia por lo que hizo, simplemente… quisiera…

– ¿Te estás escuchando, nii-sama?, solo pensó en sí misma, lastimo a nuestra hermana. No las busques por favor, escucha lo que te tiene que decir Juri-san, ella te quiere bien.

– ¿Juuri? –funcia el entrejo, y a pesar de no verle la cara lo intuía– ¿Por eso viniste a buscarme, para hablar de Juuri?.

–ella si te ama… a diferencia de Yuuki. ¿O estás seguro de que ella en verdad fue honesta cuando estuvieron juntos? –Intrigo la plateada–, ha pasado muchos años desde aquella noche en que tu vida fue destrozada. No te lastimes a ti mismo, no te martirices… pero… ¿Puedes responder a mi pregunta?

–…–permaneció en silencio meditando la respuesta. – No, no puedo.

–se racional –exigió con voz firme y quebrada por las lagrimas–, actúa como tú… como el Kiryuu que eres –murmuro.

–si hubiera ido detrás de ella… ¿que habrías hecho? ¿Nuestros padres estarían decepcionados? –se alejo de este un poco hasta que la distancia entre ellos era solo unida por sus manos.

–probablemente yo… habría llorado, habría maldecido a esa tipa… me preguntaría una y mil veces que fue lo que te hizo, en cuanto a nuestros padres… ellos jamás se ha decepcionado de tus acciones pero estarían confundidos.

– ¿confundidos?

–Actúas en estos momentos de una manera muy contradictoria.– le tomo del brazo colocándola en frente suyo.

–llama a Ichiru, debe venir y atender a Yori-chan.

–hermano, solo dime que pensaras en lo que Juuri te está ofreciendo.

–haz lo que te digo, prometo que hablaremos de esto en casa –asintió de mala gana, llamo a su hermano el cual llego a lo cinco minutos de haber efectuado la llamada, ignoro de lleno a sus hermanos que seguían en el establecimiento, puesto que querían asegurarse de que llegara inmediatamente para atender adecuadamente a Yori. Caminaron hasta un auto deportivo negro propiedad de Zero conduciendo hasta llegar a su hogar.

* * *

–hablaremos de ello o solamente volverás a callarme y decirme que está mal que diga la verdad.

– ¿Quieres que ya te dé una respuesta? –Asintió con la cabeza– soy un ser humano María, hasta tú has cometido algún fallo alguna vez, me señalas como si fueras un ser perfecto, cuando ambos sabemos que no lo eres, ni tú, ni yo ni siquiera Ichiru.

–quiero saber que estarás bien, es lo único que quiero, tu felicidad.

–entonces deja de darme como única opción a Juuri.

–es tu prometida.

–no lo es… y deja de decir que lo es, porque no planeo casarme con ella, hablare con ella del asunto, es todo lo que puedo decir, ¿te sientes mejor?

–No realmente –se cruzo de brazos. – Pero es mejor que nada –subió las escaleras mostrando su frustración en cada paso que daba a su habitación.–espero que sepas lo que haces Zero –mascullo a lo bajo.

–yo también María… yo también.

* * *

–aahh… Kaname –escucho un agudo gemido a través de las paredes de su alcoba. Se tapo los oídos tratando de no pensar en nada, no en aquella tarde en que se dio cuenta que Juuri tenía razón, y había mantenido una relación Zero con su mejor amiga, aunque había sido demasiada ingenua de tan solo pensar que el plateado se quedara con los brazos cruzados. Era obvio que alguien más estaría con él si se le presentaba la ocasión, había muchas chicas detrás de él cuando lo conoció, no debería sorprenderse de que alguien más ocupara su lugar, no conocía a Yori. Pero Yori si sabía de su existencia una vez que estuvo con el Kiryuu, ¿Por qué todo debía ser tan complicado? Tan desolador, tener la vida perfecta sin que te dieras cuenta de ello y luego dejarla por una simple mentira que amo al instante de conocerla. – Más rápido… –resonó aun más fuerte. Se abrazo a sí misma. Esa escena ya la había vivido hacia años atrás, y aun así no lograba acostumbrarse a ello.

A que su marido sin consideración alguna traía a su propia casa mujeres de diversas y dudosas procedencias. La última de ellas, era demasiado hermosa que llegaba a abrumarla, sus cabellos largos, sedosos y de un café claro al igual sus ojos del tono de cafés tan resplandeciente. Tan profundo. Tan bello. Su cuerpo, su piel. No dejaba de compararla con ella, las veces que la tocaba, que le besaba, que se acostaba a su lado cada noche, su adquisición mas duradera, tan exquisita y exótica, no es fácil de encontrar a una mujer de tal calibre recordaba que le decía el castaño, aunque al final de cuentas parecía que ahora solo mantenía sus ojos en esa mujer pues con el paso de los mese era la única con la que estaba. ¿Cuándo perdiste el valor en tu persona? Pensó varias veces ¿cuántas veces se resignaba a todo ello solo por el amor que sentía por él? O el que creyó sentir por él.

Era verdad que había sido ella misma la que se había tirado a tal infierno. A tal sufrimiento, había lanzado una buena vida al viento, había dejado la oportunidad de estar con un buen hombre solo para que ella fuera libre del plateado y comenzar una "verdadera dicha" a lado del Kuran. Grave error, su sufrimiento había sido muy claro los años posteriores a su boda, primero siendo amable, atento y considerado pasando a ser un imbécil que se revolcaba hasta con la más finiquita mujer que encontraba a su lado. De una sonrisa verdadera en su rostro paso a una máscara donde debía mantener esa misma sonrisa sin darse cuenta que el dolor cada vez se instalaba mas en ella al usarla por mucho tiempo, hasta el grado de no entender si sonreía por felicidad o porque debía fingirla. La única que se había dado cuenta de ello había sido Yori, su amiga de toda la vida. Aquella que le mantenía una minúscula esperanza en su vida de casada, en la vida que tenía cuando Zero llego a su mundo, después de su partida y la iniciación de la relación con Kaname, que parecía siempre haber un tropiezo o un ligero cabo suelto que daba a resumir misterios y decepciones alrededor de su persona.

Bajo a la cocina, esperando poder alejarse de los gemidos y rechinidos que se escucho en la habitación de su marido en cuanto paso por su puerta. Paso la vista por el alrededor. Todo en calma, sin atrajeos o sonidos algunos. Camino hasta el lavabo, tomando un vaso que tenía a su merced llenándolo con agua. Se sentó en la silla recargándose en la mesa, colocando el vaso con cuidado. Respiro profundamente, llenando sus pulmones con el aire tan frívolo del lugar, expulsándolo al poco rato. Debía mantenerse firme y cuerda ante lo que su corazón le intuía, lo que vio a través de la mirada de Yori en cuanto la ataco en un estallido de celos cuando la encontró tan feliz entre sus brazos… un nudo se instalo en su garganta teniendo nuevamente que batallar consigo misma para no llorar.

Había estado con ella, con Wakaba Yori, se preguntaba a si misma porque ahora estaba con su hermano, porque habían terminado. Era claro que fue en mejores condiciones que con ella puesto que hasta le tomo muchas consideraciones cuando le golpeo ¡Era obvio que sería considerado!, le reprendió su subconsciente, era un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra siempre lo había sido. En cambio ella… ni siquiera podía llamarse a sí misma una dama, le había dado tanto… y al final la paga que recibió el plateado fue una apuñalada por la espalda.

* * *

– ¿Yuuki? –escucho una voz femenina a sus espaldas, la susodicha volteo encontrándose con un par de ojos cafés, era ella… la amante de su marido, su más reciente capricho. Tenía el cabello alborotado y largo. Como el de ella, jamás entendió aquel extraño fascinamiento de Kaname por las mujeres de cabello largo. Usaba la camisa blanca que le había comprado. Un golpe más a su autoestima.

–Souen-san… –respondió con un tono frio.

–lo siento… Kaname me había dicho que no llegarías hasta bien entrada la noche –respondió a modo de disculpa.

–no importa… –hablo con la voz rota, ¡Oh no!, por favor no frente de ella, pensó la chica–… si es todo lo que tenias que decir, toma lo que viniste a buscar y vete… –alcanzo a susurrar apretando con fuerza el vaso de cristal que residía en su mano.

–…no es mi intención hacerte esto Yuuki, es solo que… bueno –sus mejillas se tornaron a un tono carmín–, tu sabes…

–no, no lo sé

–le quiero.

– ¿Que te hace creer que eres diferente a las que te antecedieron… o a mí? –levanto su rostro hecho una furia encontrándose con una mirada lastimera–… ¿Que te hace creer que Kaname una vez que se divorcie de mí, ira directo a tus brazos implorando que se case de inmediato, Ruka? Porque eso no sucedió con las otras, es acaso esa absurda idea una esperanza en ti misma, o porque se acuesta tan seguido contigo… o tal vez tu si eres infértil y es eso lo que gusta de ti

–Yuuki… yo

–Suficiente –escucharon ambas mujeres sobresaltándolas, había en el marco de la puerta un hombre de facciones frustradas con voz enfurecida–, Ruka –le hablo con ternura, haciendo que caminara hasta él, le acaricio una de sus delicadas mejillas besando su frente con suavidad– ve a la alcoba, por favor –asintió levemente volviéndose a la chica que le miraba estupefacta. Ambos miraron a la mujer perderse por las escaleras sumidos en un silencio agotador para cualquiera de ellos. Hasta que se aseguraron de estar completamente solos, se atrevió a hablar–: supongo que debiste haber tenido un mal día para que le hables de esa forma.

–si tuve o no un mal día, no es de tu incumbencia Kaname.

–lo siento pero sí lo es…

– ¿por qué? Si ya no soy alguien importante para ti. Solo soy un ligero espejismo de lo que tú querías que fuera.

–… me interesa porque no me gusta que le hables en ese tono a mi mujer, en cuanto a un espejismo de lo que quería que fueras… mucho me temo que jamás lo fuiste querida.

– ¿tu mujer? –se rompió algo dentro de ella.

–Si… –afirmo–, planeo presentar a todos a Ruka como mi compañera, mi futura esposa y… –cerró los ojos con fuerza–… futura madre de mis hijos… –su corazón exploto al igual que las lagrimas que recorrían ya sin tregua sus mejillas.

–te vas casar con ella…

–si

–y vas a tener hijos con ella…

–Yuuki…

–creí que habías dicho que no querías tener hijos… incluso, incluso… me… me llevaste a esa clínica cuando.

–un momento –le interrumpió tratando de mantenerse al margen–, yo no te obligue aquella vez, recuerda que te caíste de las escaleras en un enojo tuyo cuando viste a Ruka conmigo en la casa. Te lleve al hospital y dijeron que el bebe estaba muerto… no me quedo de otra que llevarte.

– ¡mi hijo estaba vivo Kaname! ¡Estaba vivo! ¡Yo lo sentía! ¡Solo yo sabía que estaba vivo!

– ¡Por dios Yuuki! Si no te hubiera llevado aquel día a la clínica hubieras muerto, había una hemorragia interna, el bebé no se hubiera salvado ni tu tampoco.

–tú no querías tener hijos… –se defendió.

–es verdad, no lo negare, pero aquella vez que me dijiste de mi hijo, tenia pensado en terminar con Ruka aquel día que nos encontraste, pero como siempre tu maldita imaginación hizo que perdieras al niño que llevaba mi sangre.

– ¿ahora soy yo el monstruo? Tú eres quien me hizo daño.

–cierto, pero jamás te obligue a nada, y lo sabes perfectamente, aquella vez que nos encontrábamos en tu dormitorio no te obligue a que fueras a ver a tu novio en ese momento y que terminaras con él, sabias que mi vida emocional era incierta y ruin, cruel… pero accediste a estar conmigo, si vamos de un monstruo a monstruo eres igual a mi… con la diferencia que yo si busque después de todo a la mujer que quiero a mi lado.

– ¿fui tu juguete?

–fuiste un amor importante para mí, y te aseguro que todo hubiera sido miel sobre hojuelas sino hubieras pensado en él todo el tiempo, en tu ex novio, uno se cansa de esperar Yuuki, ya no te hagas la mártir… ese papel no te queda.– bajo la mirada odiándose a si misma por la verdad que salía de los labios de su aun marido–, se que no es el momento pero… por favor dime que le entregaste esos documentos a Kiryuu-kun.

–Si… –murmuro sonrojándose por el recuerdo de su oficina, sus labios contra su cuello, sus manos…

–bien…

– ¿hace mucho que lo conoces?

–Sus padres fueron amigos de los míos hace tiempo –sonrió de lado–, es un tipo… aceptable. No me agrada mucho, pero es un buen sujeto. Por cierto, ¿Podrías llevarle otros papeles?

– ¿tengo que hacerlo? –suspiro con frialdad.

–es tu obligación ir en estos momentos, no me separare de Ruka. Así que sí, tienes que ir.

–No sé si está en su oficina –respiro con resignación en su voz.

–ve directo a su mansión, le diré al chofer que te lleve. Y que te pasee por los alrededores, no quiero que estés aquí.

–eso no es necesario que me digas…

–Bien –susurro, le dio los papeles que priorizaban en ese momento ser revisados, le dio las indicaciones correspondientes después al chofer de su más entera confianza y con esto desapareció del lugar subiendo por las escaleras en busca de su mujer. Su mujer… pensó Yuuki, era doloroso tener que admitir que ella jamás había sido importante, nunca creyó que él intuyera que una buena parte de sí misma seguía atada al plateado. Siempre intentaba reprimir ese sentimiento hasta que llego a la conclusión que finalmente lo había olvidado. Que tonta había sido. No le había visto en seis años y ahora… ahora ese sería la tercera vez que le vería en un día, era una suerte que se ducho antes de ir a su camino, llevara puesto un bello vestido de tono rosa bajo con un cinturón rojo y zapatillas a juego. Su cabello suelto sobre su espalda.

* * *

Su estomago estaba revuelto, seguramente por lo nervios. Una vez que diviso a lo lejos la enorme mansión en la que residía el plateado, se sentido aun más insignificante de lo que se había llegado a percibir a su lado. En cuanto bajo del auto, le dio indicaciones al chofer de retirarse, no iría de aquí a allá en ese auto. Preferiría ir a casa de su padre adoptivo antes de regresar al establecimiento que compartía con Kaname. Toco el timbre una vez e inmediatamente apareció una bella joven uniformada, sus ojos eran claros contrastando con el tono oscuro de su piel.

–disculpe, vengo a entregar unos papeles en nombre de mi marido, Kuran Kaname. –respondió nerviosa ante la mirada de la mujer.

–comprendo, por favor pase –se hizo a un lado, obedeciendo lo pedido. –, por favor sígame –le siguió hasta llegar a una especie de estudio amplio y bien limpio. Se disculpo con una leve inclinación desapareciendo. Al cabo de unos minutos reapareció con el mismo tono inexpresivo en su rostro–, en seguida vendrá Kiryuu-sama, por favor tome asiento, ¿hay algo que pueda ofrecerle, un te?

–así estoy bien, gracias –se inclino una vez mas y desapareció en el trayecto. La chica se sentó en uno de los cómodos sillones del lugar. Recorrió el lugar con la mirada, había muchos libros, la mayoría literarios, a Zero le encantaba la lectura o eso recordaba cuando estuvo a su lado, siempre encontrándolo con un libro en la mano. Sonrió ante el recuerdo, parecía que seguía siendo un habito, de estos paso a un cuadro de una mujer que nunca había visto y un hombre que se parecía mucho a los hermanos Kiryuu, seguramente sus padres. Había retratos de ellos incluso en el gran escritorio frente a ella.

–Deberíamos salir más a menudo Zero… –escucho una voz femenina por el pasillo, levantándose así de su asiento acercándose a la puerta.

–te puedo asegurar que me encantaría, pero…

–Ya sé, ya sé –le interrumpió fragantemente– la empresa –le dijo en tono de reproche poniendo sus manos a los costados de su cadera, haciendo que el plateado sonriera ante el inusual regaño–, sabes me gustaría que María estuviera aquí para decirle sus verdades.

– ¿y cuáles verdades son esas señorita Shirabuki? –pregunto divertido.

–son demasiadas que si le dijera Señor Kiryuu seguro se abrumaría.

–lo dudo… –soltó una leve risa la mujer de exquisitos cabellos largos, sedosos y brillantes de color dorados, sus ojos profundamente azules brillando de una manera casi majestuosa, luciendo un vestido de tonos azules, le miraba con cierta tristeza.–, me alegra mucho que vieras Sara. Me hace bien que tenga por lo menos el apoyo de una amiga.

–aun no logro entender del todo a Juuri, creí que olvidaría todo esto del matrimonio arreglado –se cruzo de brazos.

–créeme que soy el más afectado de todo.

–Me imagino, aunque tienes tú la culpa… –levanto una ceja a modo de pregunta– eres demasiado lindo con las mujeres Zero, eso nos fascina.

– ¿no me digas que te me estas declarando de nuevo? –soltó con diversión en sus palabras, ganando un ligero golpe a sus costillas por parte de la mujer cuyas mejillas se habían coloreado.

– ¡Idiota! –Grito divertida– pues no, no lo volveré a hacer a sabiendas que seré rechazada otra vez, además soy feliz con Ichijo-san –murmuro enrojeciéndose más.

–lo sé, me alegro mucho por ti…

–es una lástima que no llegue a tu corazón primero Zero… estoy segura que hubieras sido feliz conmigo.

–no lo dudo Sara, pero…

–Aun la quieres… –susurro bajito imposible que llegara a los oídos de Yuuki. – bueno en vista de todo esto, me retiro. Cuídate tonto –se acerco besando su mejilla. Haciendo lo propio Zero con la mejilla de ella.

–Lo digo misma, pequeña –le acompaño hasta la puerta principal, despidiéndose de ella. Respiro hondamente antes de volverse e ir a atender a la imperiosa visita de negocios que había llegado justo cuando una de sus mejores amigas venia a verlo.

* * *

Bufo a lo bajo llegando a la puerta abriendo en el trayecto. Encontrándose con el par de ojos rojizos que yacían en el suelo sentada, al parecer había escuchado todo. –…Yuuki –murmuro tensando sus músculos al pronunciar su nombre.

–lo siento… yo… te deje los papeles en el escritorio, me voy… –se levanto de su lugar pero antes de siquiera cometer su intención, fue truncada por Zero. Quien le retenía del brazo. Había cerrado la puerta del estudio echándole cerrojo, reteniéndola contra esta.

–no… no te irás…–murmuro sosteniéndola de las muñecas, que estaban arriba de su cabeza.

–por favor… yo…

–…necesito… yo…–No pudo mas, tener esa maldita cercanía y no tocarla era un delirio para él, unió sus labios, en un voraz y fugaz beso, moviéndose salvajemente denotando la urgencia que tenerla, de hacerla suya. Sus manos suavizaron su amarre hasta que la soltó bajando hasta su cintura atrayéndola a su cuerpo. Las manos de esta viajaron a su cuello, haciendo que la cercanía entre ambos fuera mayor.

* * *

Fueron avanzando hasta llegar a una puerta que yacia a un lado de uno de los cuadros la cual abrió extendiéndose un obscuro pasillo el cual pasaron sin deshacer el beso. Llegaron hasta una habitación de finos detalles. Se separo de él por la falta de aire. Encontrándose acorralada por su mirada cegada del deseo y el dolor que despertaba en su persona.–…Yuuki…

Una de sus manos acaricio su mejilla con detenimiento. Perdiéndose en sus ojos, estaba sobre la cama. SU cama. Se quito encima de ella para bajar a sus piernas, las cuales toco con sumo detenimiento, quemaba su tacto, era tan sutil, tan cargado de diversas emociones. Le saco con cuidado el calzado. Besando el empeine de su pie, soltando un jadeo en el trayecto. Fue subiendo hasta su pantorrilla olisqueando su aroma con su nariz hasta llegar a la altura de sus muslos– ¡aahh! –gimió entrecortada.

Se incorporo de la cama, encontrándose con el rostro de Zero, sus manos se fueron directo a su corbata quitándosela de un tirón al ver que estaba floja, con la ayuda de este le saco el saco, abriendo lentamente la camisa en el trayecto. Tocando su dorso, haciendo ligeros círculos con la yema de los dedos, este se levanto de su lugar, tomándola del mentón, acariciando con sus largos y elegantes dedos su tersa piel acompañados de miles de descargas eléctricas que depositaba en la chica, la recostó con la ayuda de su mano libre, bajando el cierre del vestido, haciendo lo más lento que le era posible, torturándola, excitándose con su simple tacto. Su piel se erizaba tan solo con tener a su lado.

–¿…Zero? –paró en seco, ambos se miraron con intensidad, con cierto grado de nerviosismo. Le tapo la boca a la chica haciendo con un gesto en la mano para mantenerse callada. Se levanto de la cama avanzando a la puerta quitando el cerrojo, abrió parcialmente la puerta. Encontrándose con una plateada con el entrejo levemente fruncido.

– ¿qué sucede? –comento enojado.

– ¿estás solo? –volvió sus ojos en blanco avergonzándose de que la castaña escuchara los ataques de celos de su hermana.

–Escuche un gemido… –levanto una ceja– escuche que vino Sara-san.

–si vino a visitarme eso es lo que hace las amigas, y si… me… pegue con uno de los pilares de la cama.

–ya veo… y tu ropa esta asi porque…

–…me iba a cambiar para dormir, por dios María, no soy un niño como para que estés cuidando de mi

–buenas noches hermano… –se alejo de él lentamente– por cierto –paro un momento volteando a verlo.– espero que uses condón con cualquiera chica con la que tengas… tu "desahogo" de la semana –soltó con ironía, a lo que el plateado gruño. Cerró la puerta con fuerza. Volteando a ver a la criatura que tenia frente a él.

–creo…

–necesitamos hablar

– ¿Hablar? –respondió con cierto miedo en su voz. Asintiendo el plateado. – ¿ahora?

–…eso a menos de que quieras continuar con lo que estábamos haciendo antes de que mi hermana interrumpiera…

–Zero… yo –se sonrojo haciendo que se viera tierna con ese aspecto, era un cruel contraste con la mujer que había visto hasta hace nada que reflejaba en sus ojos el pasión y el deseo de poseerlo, se acerco a ella tomándola de la cintura abrazándola con fuerza, con posesión y cierto dolor. Había tanto que decir y a la vez callar. Dejo escapar unas lágrimas, lloraba de nuevo frente a él, pero era necesario. El ver que estaba arrepentida de su decisión. De su adiós.–… hablemos…–susurro aferrándose a este con fuerza como si fuera su única soga que le sostuviera antes de caer al enorme abismo del cual ya se había visto y resignado a caer, su pecho golpeo con fuerza, al igual que sus sentidos y su razón.–…hablemos…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo, si... lo sé me querrán matar a estas alturas por no haber terminado la picante escena entre Zero y Yuuki. u.u' en mi defensa no quería que hubiera Lemmon ¿Como decirlo? ¿Por despecho? Creo que es ello. Quiero que ellos dos se enfrente primero y si todo lo que tengo en mente se termina de entrelazar posiblemente casi es seguro que habra algo que les gustara. Por cierto gracias a las personas que me han puesto en favoritos y alertas se los agradezco mucho :)

Por cierto, ¿ustedes no saben de algún libro que sea parecido a 50 sombras de Grey?, es que no tardo en terminar ese libro y me gusto mucho la trama. (Quiero terminar de enviciarme hahahahha xDD) Si saben de alguno por favor les ruego e imploro que me digan. Gracias.

¿Me regalan un review?

¡Nos veremos después! Cuidense :D

atte: CiinDii


	6. VIVENCIAS

¡HOLA NIÑOS! Como siempre tarde... pero seguro! xDD hahahha pero en serio lamento la tardanza, pero no llegaba a mí la 'continuación' del fic, —sin mencionar que he estado leyendo como alma que lleva el diablo mis libros *¬* no se puede hacer otra cosa con pideme lo que quieras—, bueno bueno, espero que les agrade este capi, sera... **INTERESANTE **para los que han llegado a 'odiar' a María por decirlo de alguna manera. Gracias a los reviews a:

Mili: Gracias niña por el comentario, debo agregar que habra muchas sorpresas para los amantes de esta pareja, entre los cuales veran si son posibles de llevar su vida juntos o no por lo que han pasado. Disfruta del capi :DD

Antes que nada Gracias por leer~!

* * *

**~VIVENCIAS~**

Por alguna razón, se quedan sumergidos en silencio, un momento en blanco en donde ninguno de ellos hablo, era como si trataran por todos los medios entenderse al otro en aquel atroz y embustero abrazo, que definía a ambos el estado de humor del otro. Había dolor, había conciencia, había traición… y amor. Se percibía un sentimiento embriagante y adictivo. Doloroso. Sincero. Dejo escapar un suspiro la chica en cuanto sintió que el plateado le aferraba a su cuerpo. Sus manos se dirigieron a su cabello acariciándolo con suavidad y devoción, era extraño verla de nuevo entre sus brazos, era extraño que esa mujer —a la que una vez desprecio— estuviera entre sus brazos, estuviera con él a sabiendas de que le dolía verle, que dolía mucho saber que no había sido lo suficientemente bueno para ella, hizo una mueca, una mueca de dolor por el persistente sentimiento que poco a poco se esparce por su cuerpo ¿Por qué tenía que seguir con esos pensamientos? ¿Por qué seguir con la necedad de estar su recuerdo en su corazón? Lentamente se separo de ella, sus miradas se encontraron pero no hablaron. Siguen callados. Frunció el entrejo con suavidad y camino el plateado hasta una silla muy cerca de la cama donde tomo asiento, recargando uno de sus codos en uno de los brazos de esta.

Sabía de antemano que no podía dejar escapar una oportunidad como aquella, quería estar con ella de nuevo, sentir su piel contra la suya, regodearla con besos en su cuerpo mientras eran sus manos las que la transportaran a un verdadero paraíso, pero en ese momento debía dejar de lado ese pensamientos y tener en claro cuáles eran las circunstancias en las que se encontraban ambos. Compartían un pasado, compartían un lazo imaginario, compartían sentimientos y recuerdos muy vividos para ambos… pero solo eso. Un pasado. Mas no un presente.

—bien… ¿quién quieres que comience? —Soltó abruptamente haciendo que la chica lo mire dudosa, con miedo, hablarían por primera vez en años y teme que con la verdad sea más lastimado el plateado— ¿tú o yo?

—creo… creo que me gustaría empezar —tartamudeo mostrando el nerviosismo que siente y la penetrante mirada que le brinca el Kiryuu—, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?

— ¿cómo lo conociste? —sus mejillas perdieron color volviéndose pálidas casi al instante de haber escuchado aquella pregunta. Bajo la mirada avergonzada y lanzo un largo suspiro ante la cuestión emitida. Dejándose caer sobre las sabanas de la cama del plateado.

—lo conocí en la biblioteca, una de la chicas de mi clase era asesorada por Kaname, en ese tiempo yo tampoco entendía a algunas cosas a la materia que llevábamos, necesitaba ayuda. Fue algo causal, a veces me lo encontraba en los pasillos y conversábamos… era lindo conmigo, siempre que tenia algún problema estaba allí para mí, a medida que pasaba los días me convencía mas a mi misma que no debía fijarme en el… era demasiado atrayente, tan simpático y hermoso —suspiro dramáticamente, soltando al mismo tiempo un intento de sonrisa, a pesar de que mostraba esa misma una amarga melancolía—, jamás creí que me sentiría tan bien con alguien, hasta que lo conocí a él, no me malinterpretes, contigo estaba muy feliz, siempre me hacías sentir feliz y de alguna manera me gustaba estar a tu lado… sólo, sólo que con Kaname, percibía todo de una manera diferente.

—… —mantuvo su expresión fría y neutra, como si estuviera en alguna junta directa de las empresas Kiryuu escuchando atentamente a cada palabra que emitía pero siempre neutral. Respiro profundamente antes de poder continuar con aquello. — ¿comenzaste salir con él, durante nuestro noviazgo no es así? —la chica arrugo su entrego lanzando sus cejas hacia el aire. Cohibiéndose ante el frio tacto de aquella frase.

—Sí… —mascullo bajito, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, se veía tensa, cada musculo de su rostro lo estaba, dolía tener que decir aquella verdad. Sin embargo esa era la verdad que ella había vivido, no podía negarse a ello, debía ser sincera, con el hombre frente a ella y consigo misma.

— ¿Cómo empezó todo? —pregunto con el mismo tono de voz. Vacio. Sin ninguna emoción, lo que hizo que la chica se crispara ante él, y no era para menos, jamás se había sentido cómoda con ese tipo de tono de voz incluso con Kaname también hacia lo mismo para la compañía a la que trabajaba con la diferencia que podía percibir aun algún tacto en sus frases, totalmente diferente de Zero.

—Zero, por favor… —suplico con débil voz.

— ¿querías o no hablar Yuuki? —Menciono esta vez cortante—, podemos hacer esto por la buenas o las malas. Solo tú tienes la última palabra. Te di a escoger quien querías que comenzara no me culpes si te parece incomodo mis cuestiones —asintió de mala gana. — Bien, responde la pregunta —ordeno suavemente pero de igual forma fría.

—fui a buscarlo a la biblioteca, ya habíamos salido por lo menos cuatro veces, los rumores cada vez estaban al acecho, cada uno de ellos era peor que el anterior, toda la universidad sabía que estaba contigo y aun así salía con Kaname, aunque pensaban que era solo en plan de amigos hasta que alguien vio que me beso… —se toco los labios recordando la exigencia de aquel primer beso que se había dado con el hombre, suave pero fiero a la vez, como se movía sobre ella y esta tontamente podía hacerle frente, era solo emociones del momento. Nada profundo ni siquiera apasionante—, creí que esa persona me delataría contigo, pero no lo hizo, me dijo que era mi problema y tuyo por ser tan ciego y no vieras lo que en verdad sucedía… tenía miedo de que te enteraras de lo que sucedía, cada vez empeoraba la situación, lo único que quería era poder estar con él, siempre que me veía, me daba un sentimiento tan grande y efímero.

Su propia manera de verme, quererme, intuirme, era demasiado abrumador, era diferente de ti. Tú estabas demasiado ocupado con tus hermanos y la empresa, había días en que me sentía abandonada por ti, era esos días en los que más lo buscaba y me quedaba con él hasta altas horas de la noche conversando, no sabía que tus padres estaban muertos, simplemente creía que era una especie de competencia entre Ichiru-kun y tú para poder estar al frente de las empresas —pauso un momento mirándolo directamente—. Eventualmente se entero de tu existencia, de nuestro noviazgo. Él sabía de la situación en la que estaba, lo que nunca supo, era que tú eras mi novio en aquel entonces, solo sabía la existencia de una persona que era mi novio, solo eso, y antes de que pudiera ser consciente de lo que hacía, de que pudiera estar plenamente en mis cinco sentidos… estaba en su cama —cerro sus ojos tragando con dificultad saliva—, no diré que no deseaba estar de esa manera con él, porque sería muy hipócrita de mi parte. Cada vez que estaba contigo, solo esperaba que la velada acabara para poder llegar a casa, cambiarme e irme a lado de Kaname. Estaba solo aquella mañana, ya no podía aguantar más la culpa, y le dije que rompería contigo en ese mismo día, cuando me llamaste y pediste que fuera al restaurante contigo, jamás creí que me pedirías matrimonio, cuando vi el brillo en tus ojos me sentí mal conmigo misma, asqueada porque te hice daño, una vil estúpida chica porque no pude corresponderte de la misma manera en que lo habías hecho a mí, pero no había vuelta atrás, me convencí a mi misma de que era lo mejor que podía hacer. Dejarte y olvidar todos los momentos que pasamos juntos porque nunca significaría algo tan hermoso como lo que compartía con Kaname.

—… —se quedo callado procesando aquellas palabras, al parecer había en Yuuki aun un sentimiento de rencor a su persona por abandonarlo. — Pasaron los años y decidiste casarte con él —intercedió esta vez el plateado.

—Sí, al principio todo era un sueño, siempre me trataba bien, me daba regalos, salíamos, me llenaba de detalles y amor —arrugo el entrejo en señal de dolor—, no sé cómo paso para que se arruinara al poco tiempo… cada vez faltaba más a casa, tardaba en juntas de la empresa, viajes… todo. Le seguí una vez, fue cuando supe que tenía un amante —se quebró su voz, y con esta las ganas de llorar, pero se negó a hacerlo frente a Zero—, al principio pensé que solo era un mal momento el que pasábamos, me dije a mi misma que no debía pensar en él y esa mujer, pero fue aumentando el número de mujeres, hasta que en poco tiempo las metió en nuestra casa.

Seguía tocándome —murmuro bajito—, me sentía una basura… que esto no podría pasarme, tenía miedo de las infecciones, así que siempre que podía iba al doctor, Kaname se dio cuenta de ello, y en lugar de dejar de no verlas tomo precauciones, como usar condón o hacerse cada debido tiempo análisis de sangre. Hasta me entere que estaba embarazada, cuando lo supe… estalle de felicidad, pensé que si teníamos un hijo podríamos ser como antes, no más mujeres, no más peleas y llantos, solo felicidad. Pero cuando le dije… su reacción no fue tan buena, dijo que no quería tener hijos que no estaba lo suficientemente preparado, peleamos ese día. Salí de la casa a ver a Yori, pero no le encontré cuando regrese, le sorprendí con la mujer con la que actualmente está. Pensé lo peor, pelee con él y con ella, él fue tras de mí cuando caí de las escaleras. Me llevaron al hospital estuve inconsciente tres días, cuando desperté me habían sacado a mi hijo. Estuve en terapia por ello. Mi vida ha sido un infierno… he cometido error tras error. Me he arrepentido cada día por todo lo que hice, por el daño que te hice… —levanto su rostro, Zero no estaba en su asiento, estaba cerca de la ventana mirando por la ventana, parecía pensativo, dolido. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza reprimiendo los sollozos que se quedaban atorados en su garganta, sus manos apretaron el vuelo de su vestido con fuerza, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos.

—pudiste haberme llamado, aun de haber terminado todo… hubiera ido por ti. Te habría sacado de ese lugar, hubiera hecho lo que sea… —susurro apenas.

—Zero…—hablo entrecortada.

—es tu turno, pregunta lo que te apetezca —respondió al instante girándose a verle.

— ¿Estuviste con Yori? —murmuro con las mejillas sonrojadas llevándose una mano a los costados de sus ojos secando las lágrimas que apenas intentaban escapar de estos. Lo miro directamente aunque este no lo hacía, tiro de los costados de sus labios en un intento de sonrisa el plateado ante la pregunta, lo que hizo que una oleada de celos la invadiera.

—Sí, estuve con ella.

— ¿inmediatamente… o después de un tiempo de que… –respiro profundamente, dándose mentalmente ánimos– de que rompimos?

—paso alrededor de unos cuatro meses antes de que me estableciera con alguien —levanto una ceja la castaña al no comprender—, bebía mucho Yuuki, la mayoría de las veces llegaba a casa con alguna chica que ni siquiera recordaba haberle conocido de algún lado, siempre que despertaban, se enojaban porque no recordaba su nombre. Les trataba de compensar con algo, salía a veces con ellas pero… siempre querían más de lo que podía ofrecerles, al final se resignaron pero no desaparecieron de mi vida. Se convirtieron en buenas amigas —se recargo en la pared, bajando la mirada y sonriendo plenamente—, fueron buenas amigas… y lo siguen siendo. De ahí que María haya dicho lo de la chica del desahogo de la semana, la ultima chica con la que estuve bajo esas condiciones fue con Sara, ella era una amiga de la familia, muy cercana. Me sentí mal por haberle hecho eso a pesar de que sabía de sus sentimientos por mí, por ella conocí a Yori.

Al principio estuvo celosa de ella al darse cuenta de mi interés, pero perdió poco a poco el hecho de pensar en mí como algo más cuando le presente a un amigo, se resigno y me dejo de lado, comencé a salir con ella, como una pareja. Viví con ella siempre con algo más que un simple momento, me sentía confiado. Me fui enamorando poco a poco, pero me di cuenta que lo que me atraía de Yori era su parecido contigo, creo que se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada… la involucre con mi familia como lo hice contigo, solo que no le dejaba con Ichiru porque veía que algo empezaba a haber entre ellos. Odiaba la idea de perderla, de perder a alguien especial una vez más…

— ¿ibas a casarte con ella? —soltó sin pensar lo que hizo que este girara su rostro en dirección de la Kuran, y sonriera de lado ante su inusual pregunta.

—Estaba embarazada —perdió el color en su rostro—, o eso pensaba, tenía un retraso, la lleve al hospital, le hicieron análisis y demás… tenía miedo, no quería darme una carga o algo así, le dije que jamás haría eso, y si teníamos un hijo, me haría cargo de ambos, de darle lo mejor. Me sentía feliz. Tan dichoso, ilusionado, ella misma se había dado cuenta pero cuando nos dieron los resultados vimos que era negativo al parecer su anticonceptivo había hecho un caos en su organismo, lo que causo el retraso, la verdad me decepciono hasta cierto grado el saber que no tendríamos un hijo pero a la vez me sentí aliviado, habría amado a ese niño por tener mi sangre, y a Yori por concederme un primogénito, pero me di cuenta que a pesar de ello… yo quería un hijo tuyo —las mejillas de la chica se encendieron fuertemente ante tal declaración—, poco a poco trataba de decirme algo pero yo no quise escucharla, no quería alejarme de Yori por el recuerdo que representaba.

Hasta que sorprendí a Ichiru besándola a la fuerza —se quedo callado, sonriendo agridulcemente—, iba a intervenir pero no fue necesario, ella le dejo en claro que estaba conmigo, pero yo sabía que ella realmente quería a mi hermano, no dije nada, con el tiempo intento dar su mejor cara, hasta que no lo soporte más y le pedí que termináramos, estaba al principio asustada pero le dije que estaba todo bien, que la amaba como un hombre amaba a su sangre, a una hermana, porque eso era lo que seria, si llegaba a estar con Ichiru, aquella vez lloro hasta quedarse dormida. Le deje con Ichiru y este a su vez… se sorprendió pero me agradeció, María estuvo al principio en desacuerdo con esta relación, pero termino por ceder. No he estado con alguien más desde ese entonces…

— ¿Cuánto duro su relación?

—Un año —respondió al instante.

— ¿fuiste feliz con Yori?

—lo fui… hasta que me di cuenta que todo había sido por ti, nunca supe que eras su amiga, y creo que Yori no quiso que lo supiera, en todo caso, después de salir con ella me concentre en mi trabajo y mi familia.

— ¿estuviste sin salir con alguien?

—soy un hombre Yuuki, tengo mis necesidades. Solo que las veces que salía con algunas mujeres, escogía las que sabían de antemano que mi relación no iba más allá. —le miro fijamente.

— ¿Qué hay de Juuri-san? —pregunto sin dejar de observarlo.

—ella no es de tu incumbencia, estuvo en mi vida antes de ti. No es necesario que tú sepas lo que ocurrió.

—Sí lo es —murmuro con sus mejillas rojizas. — Ella me dijo de tu relación con Yori.

—… —suspiro resignado y molesto a la vez—… ella es la hija de uno de los asociados de las empresas Kiryuu, mis padres fueron muy buenos amigos de los de ella… mi padre creyó que sería una buena esposa para Ichiru… pero yo no quería que mi hermano se casara con alguien que no quería, hable con mis padres y accedí casarme con ella… pero fallecieron y no llegaron a un acuerdo, se fue a Estados Unidos. No supe nada después.

— ¿pero estuviste con ella… como una pareja?

—Sí, antes de conocerte en la universidad, en la secundaria y parte de la preparatoria, después de ello supe que se fue a Estados Unidos y después no la volví a ver hasta el día en que fue la fiesta de beneficiencia.

— ¿Escucharás lo que tiene que decir? —bajo su cara, mostrando vergüenza en su pregunta. — En la oficina mostro que realmente tiene mucho interés en ti, quiere ser tu esposa.

—No lo será —aseguro el plateado al instante en que se acercaba a la chica, con lentitud, con sigilo hasta estar frente a ella. Sus miradas se encontraron, no dicen nada pero de igual manera hay algo en el ambiente que se siente liviano y pesado a la vez. — ¿tienes a donde quedarte?

— ¿disculpa? —responde desconcertada.

—Kaname está con… bueno, con esa chica por eso te mando ¿no es así? —asintió con la cabeza sin dejar el contacto visual de lado. — Bien, puedes tomar una de mis camisas de aquel armario —señalo con su dedo al fino mueble de madera—, en caso de que necesites algo, puedes llamarme a mí o a Haruka es mi sirvienta personal —volvió a asentir al recordar a la bella mujer de color obscura, sonrió levemente no antes de besar su frente con delicadeza. Se separo de ella avanzando hasta una cómoda, donde saco algo de ropa y de esta a la salida de la habitación.

— ¿a dónde vas? —pregunto con temor en sus palabras.

—No puedo permanecer en el mismo lugar que tú en estos momentos —susurro aun dándole la espalda, lo que hizo que la chica bajara su mirada—, no me malinterpretes, quiero estar un momento a solas y dirigir toda esta conversación, algo que deberías hacer también. Tal vez después de esto… podamos ver en realidad que es lo que quiere cada uno.

—Sí —susurro muy bajito.

—Descansa —abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, dejándola sola.

Estaba sola. Lo estaba. Pero… en cierta forma, después de años y años de saber que lo estaba, justo en ese momento, en el segundo en que fue besada por el plateado, el segundo en que se sinceraron, en que las sombras de su pasado estuvieron al descubierto, lo supo. Ya no lo estaba. Miro a su alrededor, la alcoba era amplia, el color de las paredes era de un tuene azul cielo, las ventanas grandes con cortinas de un tono rojizo, había bellos muebles de roble, adornados con finos detalles en cada uno, se levanto de la cama, hasta el armario que le indico el plateado. Era bastante amplio, con infinidades de trajes y camisas. Optó por ponerse una color gris con franjas moradas.

Se quito lentamente el vestido, al igual que su sostén, depositándolo a un costado de la gran cama, se deja caer sobre el suave colchón de esta, cerrando sus ojos al poco rato. Dejando que la sutil fragancia de Zero que estaba impregnada en las sabanas, reconfortándola y al mismo tiempo hipnotizándola, invitándola a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

La luz del sol golpeo su rostro con fuerza, abrió sus ojos lentamente hasta que estuvo totalmente despierta, se incorporo lentamente, viajaba su mirada de aquí para allá tratando de recordar donde se encuentra. Se levanto de la cama buscando su ropa, pero no había rastros de ella. — Buenos días Yuuki-sama —escucho a sus espaldas y vio a la misma mujer por la que fue recibida. Inclino la cabeza, mirándola con nerviosismo. — Zero-sama me pidió que le atendiera, esta mañana —menciono la chica con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas al mismo tiempo que le extendía una toalla limpia—, por favor tome un baño, enseguida le subiré el desayudo.

—Gracias —murmuro tomándola entre sus manos—, disculpa ¿pero qué ha pasado con mi ropa?

—Zero-sama me ordeno mandarla a la tintorería no tardara en llegar, por lo mientras le consiguió una muda limpia que ordeno el señor para usted. Con su permiso. —tras una leve reverencia salió por la puerta. La chica suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro. Como siempre, tan considerado piensa acercándose al baño. Abrió la puerta del baño dejando de lado la ropa que le prestó el plateado al igual que sus bragas, cerró la puerta de cristal, abrió el grifo. Sintió el agua recorrer su cuerpo con sutil énfasis. A cada parte de este deslizándose con una deliciosa lentitud, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos, sonrió al pensar en lo que paso la noche anterior, todos aquellos fantasmas e incluso rencores que se había quitado de encima hacían que vieras las cosas desde un ángulo muy diferente al que siempre veía, sus manos recorrieron la extensión de su piel desnuda reconfortándola, pensando en el plateado, él quería ayudarla, ella deseaba esa ayuda y…tal vez… algo más con él. Ya había cometido un error en el pasado, tal vez esta vez que ya aprendió de ese error hubiera una buena disposición en su relación con este, solo… tal vez…

— ¿Zero? —escucho la puerta abrirse, sobresaltándose. Abrió un poco la puerta que se ha empañado el cristal y ve a la joven Kiryuu en pijama. — ¿puedo hablar contigo hermano? —susurro, pero no hubo respuesta, no hablo la chica, e intenta por todos los medios no moverse o hacer algún ruido que la delate. — ¿estás aun enojado conmigo? —el agua sigue sonando, pero la Kuran, intenta mantenerse callada todo lo que puede. — No quería hacerte enojar anoche… no quería discutir de tu relación con esa mujer… es solo que, yo quiero tu felicidad. Ichiru y yo lo hacemos, siempre lo hemos hecho… hasta hace poco, dijiste que harías cualquier cosa por olvidarla, lo dijiste —murmuro con rencor, suspirando en el trayecto— hermano, eres demasiado importante para nosotros, sé que te hemos hecho daño, no has encontrado a alguien por cuidarnos… pero creo que puedes comenzar de nuevo y… —la mirada de la chica se detiene al igual que su voz, al momento de girar su rostro hacia la ropa que está en donde dejo la toalla, esa es la ropa de su hermano, pero ve algo inusual. Algo que no es de las pertenencias de este. Un par de bragas. Lo que hace que frunza el entrejo, tome la perilla de la puerta e intente abrirla.

Gira intensamente pero no consigue su cometido… lo que hace que sus ojos se cierran con temor— Pero que… —se detiene sin previo aviso. — ¿qué mierda crees que estás haciendo Haruka? —grito exaltada la plateada al ver truncada su acción.

—Zero-sama me dio estrictas órdenes de que no le molestaran.

—mi hermano no está aquí, ¡Ves eso! –Señalo apuntando a la ropa interior—, ¡son unas bragas! ¿Con quién paso la noche? ¿Otra vez esta relacionándose con mundanas?

—María-sama por favor salga —habla sutilmente empujando a la chica.

— ¡No! Déjame… ¡es una orden! —Haruka miro a la joven plateada con el entrejo fruncido acercándose a la puerta—, ¿Es ella verdad? Ella está de nuevo aquí… esa maldita —murmuro.

—María-sama con el respeto que se merece pero usted no puede ordenarme nada, soy la sirvienta personal de Zero-sama y solo puedo seguir sus ordenes, usted e Ichiru-sama también tienen sus propios sirvientes, por eso, le pido que salga de la habitación de Zero-sama.

—no lo hare —dice deshaciendo el amarre en su brazo, fulminándole con la mirada.

—María —escucho su nombre en una voz masculina, giro su rostro encontrándose con un par de ojos violeta al instante.

—Ichiru-chan…

—Haruka tiene razón, no puedes interrumpir así como así en la alcoba de Zero. Vámonos, él siempre ha respetado nuestra intimidad, así que has lo que se te pide, hermana.

—Pero… —le fulmino con la mirada, haciendo que bufe a lo bajo y salga del lugar en poco rato.

—Gracias Ichiru-sama —dijo haciendo una reverencia. Este giro su rostro hacia la puerta de cristal, el vidrio estaba empañado y era casi imposible ver al otro lado, pero podía imaginarse de quien se trataba al otro extremo de aquella puerta.

—no sé qué mierda está haciendo mi hermano, solo puedo decirte que no puedes lastimarlo… ni a él ni a Yori. Tuvieron un pasado y eso qué… —se metió las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón—, ahora solo les importa su presente, el mío esta con Yori, tal vez esto ya lo sepas… pero mi hermano quiere tener un presente a tu lado. —dijo totalmente desinteresado en el tema.

—Ichiru-kun…

—como sea, no te vuelvas a acercar a Yori si es para lastimarla.

—Sí, lo comprendo

—Bien —salió dejando a ambas mujeres consternadas.

—está ya todo bien, Yuuki-sama…

—sí. —menciona aun con el agua recorriendo su cuerpo.

* * *

Salió del baño después de un rato, encontrando un par de pantalones negros, una blusa color durazno con especial cuidado en el escote y un par de zapatos bajo del mismo color. Algo cómodo, sencillo… y que iba con ella de maravilla. No odiaba los vestidos pero tampoco le gustaba usarlos por mucho tiempo, Zero aun recordaba sus gustos, ese pequeño detalle hizo que sonriera, era bueno saber que aun le tenía en consideración. Peino su larga cabellera, y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo. Adentrándose una figura femenina a la habitación.

—espero que le guste esto, Yuuki-sama. —menciono la mujer dejando una bandeja con un plato de frutillas, jugo de naranja, unos panqueques, miel y mermelada.

—Gracias… Haruka-san —menciono la chica con su característica sonrisa. La morena, se acerco a la puerta cerrándola sin hacer ruido, giro sobre sus talones, acto que fue raro para la Kuran.

—Por favor, no le haga daño a Zero-sama —se inclino hacia ella profundamente lo que causo que el desconcierto de la castaña—, Zero-sama es muy importante para cada persona en esta casa. Cuando me pidió aquel favor… lo hizo con una sonrisa que ya no había visto en años, siente algo muy especial por usted. —se levanto encontrándose con sus ojos rojizos que la miraban con incertidumbre.

—Haruka-san… —murmuro bajito.

—sé que no soy nadie para pedir esto… pero Zero-sama es el corazón de esta familia, nunca he visto el brillo en sus ojos como cuando la ve a usted señorita.

—Por lo visto a muchas personas le gusta Zero…

—El señor es una persona maravillosa, si le está ayudando a usted y… le defiende de la señorita María… es porque en verdad le tiene cariño.

—Tratare de hacer lo que me pides…

—Se lo suplico señorita, Zero-sama es alguien…—antes de poder articular alguna palabra más se abrió la puerta adentrándose el plateado cortando el momento entre ambas.

—Yuuki —murmuro al ver a la castaña, sonrojándose al instante, se giro hacia la joven sirvienta, dedicándole una inusual sonrisa. — Haruka, gracias, no sé que habría hecho sino fuera por tu ayuda, y lamento la manera brusca en que te trato mi hermana.

—Lo hice con gusto Zero-sama —dijo mientras bajaba su mirada cohibida. — Con su permiso —menciono antes de salir de la habitación dejando a ambos en un silencio algo incomodo, aunque bastante adecuado para la ocasión.

—sigues siendo tan popular entre las mujeres. —soltó la chica con algo de celos en sus palabras lo que hizo que el plateado sonriera ante ese hecho.

— ¿te parece? —comento divertido

—a Haruka-san parece que le gustas.

—es una buena amiga. —frunció el entrejo al recordar a todas las 'queridas amigas' que había tenido hasta ahora el Kiryuu.

—ella no es esa clase de amiga Yuuki, sus padres murieron en un accidente, trabajaba con unos conocidos cuando le conocí, me conto de su pasado y que era maltratada en ese lugar, pague sus deudas, y la traje aquí como una invitada, María dio el grito al cielo en cuanto se entero, pero al final la acepto, le estoy pagando sus estudios, está a punto de terminar la universidad y dentro de poco trabajara en la empresa. Aunque ella se empeñe en vestirse de esa manera y decir que es mi sirvienta, incluso me pidió que le dijera así. Ha sido una buena compañía.

—Siente algo por ti —dijo ignorando las palabras del plateado.

—le he dejado en claro que no le veo como algo mas. —menciono mirándole directo a sus ojos con un brillo sin igual, una de sus manos fue directo a mejilla de la castaña, acariciándola con cariño–, vamos –susurro tomándola de la mano, al escritorio de la habitación, donde habían depositado el desayuno de la chica. El comió de buena gana, al ver que el plateado no se iría hasta que se comiera todo. A momentos sus mejillas ardían, habían pasado muchas cosas en ese lugar, jamás se imagino que regresaría a estar al lado del Kiryuu de nueva cuenta. Una vez que termino salió con este de la mano de la habitación hasta la puerta principal de la mansión.

* * *

— ¿hay algún lugar a donde quieras ir? —pregunto al mismo tiempo en que se subían ambos al auto del hombre.

—Quiero ver a Yori debo disculparme por lo que hice y… –giro su rostro hacia él, pero Zero no lo hizo. Solo asintió poniendo en marcha el auto. Llegaron hasta el apartamento, subiendo por el ascensor. Toco el timbre, saliendo de esta la mujer con un vestido color azul cielo. Con detalles de encaje de un tono más bajo, un vestido regalado por este en su cumpleaños.

—Yuuki… Zero… —murmuro, al ver a la pareja en su puerta.

—Yori-chan… quisiera —pauso un momento, Zero puso su mano en su hombro apretándolo levemente, dándole a entender su apoyo.

—Está bien, pasen… –iba a hacerlo la pareja pero un timbre resonó en el lugar, el Kiryuu saco su teléfono y frunció el entrejo con severidad causando curiosidad con ambas mujeres. — ¿está todo bien? —inquirió la Wakaba al ver el estado del hombre.

—Yuuki, debo ir a las empresas, al parecer hay un pequeño problema que debo resolver, nada grave pero necesitan mi atención en esto, vendré por ti mas tarde. —la chica asintió, el plateado, beso sus labio levemente algo que no espero en absoluto y de esta la frente de la Wakaba, aunque era un saludo entre esos dos, que parecía ser muy familiar, no pudo evitar fruncir delicadamente el entrejo. Lo vio caminar por el pasillo, hasta perderlo con la vista. Pasaron a la sala de estar, preparo un té para ella y su amiga.

—Lo siento… —murmuro en cuanto se sentó Yori a su lado.

—está bien.

—no, no lo está… Yori, yo.

—Yuuki —hablo suavemente—, se que no lo hiciste a propósito.

—Lo hice —dijo mirándola directo a sus ojos, guardando silencio la chica. — Ayer no fue precisamente mi día… la mujer que salió con Zero, Juuri, ella me dijo que tu y… y Zero estuvieron a punto de casarse, lo mucho que te amo, que era innecesaria para los dos hombres que han estado en mi vida, no le creí, porque yo sabía que era mentira, entonces te vi… te vi con él —tartamudo, cerrando sus ojos y tragando grueso—, te vi con él abrazada, se veía feliz, Yori, yo jamás…

—Es cierto —murmuro bajito— estuve con él, me lo presento una amiga que estaba interesada en él pero eventualmente Zero no. Fueron muchos factores lo que hizo que saliéramos Yuuki.

—Yori… yo…

—Yo sabía de ti cuando comencé a salir con él —le interrumpió sin dejar le mirarle—, no te dije porque pensé que estaba enamorada de Zero, tenía miedo de que si te acercabas a él lo lastimarías… lo lamento. —cerro sus ojos mostrando cierto enfado— me disculpo, porque salí con él y no te dije pero no me disculpo por el hecho de haberme entregado a ese sentimiento hace años, Yuuki, yo lo vi en un mal estado, nunca pensé que vería a un hombre sufrir por amor, para mí era imposible, entonces lo conocí a él… bueno, muchas de mis ideas cambiaron gracias a él. Siempre que lo veía estaba rodeado de bellas mujeres que estaban dispuestas a hacer lo que sea por estar a su lado. Yo quería estar a su lado, porque sentía que podría hacerlo feliz, después me entere de lo que había pasado, como habías jugado con él y a la vez Kaname contigo, sé que mentí el día de la fiesta cuando te presente a Ichiru-kun, porque no quería que se sintiera incomodo fue algo impropio de mí no decir que ya sabía de esto, fui hipócrita, lo siento, pero si alguien más hubiera estado en mi lugar lo habría hecho también… —se quedaron calladas por un momento, intercambiando miradas entre ellas, era cierto, tenía razón, ella hubiera hecho lo mismo que su mejor amiga en su lugar, y aun así, tenia celos de ella por haber estado con Zero. — ¿estás de nuevo con él?

—Aun no lo sé…—murmuro con la cabeza cabizbaja.

—Sí llegaras a estar con él… podrías hacerme un favor —la chica asintió—, eres mi mejor amiga Yuuki, te quiero… y mucho, pero por favor, si vas a volver con Zero, quiero que sea porque tus sentimientos son sinceros. No quiero verle mal de nuevo.

—sabes… no eres la única que me ha dicho eso, empiezo a creer que no soy importante en este momento —apretó la taza de té que tenía entre sus manos, arrugando el entrejo con suavidad.

—no es eso Yuuki, es solo… que… Zero no está bien emocionalmente, él paso por muchas cosas ¿Sabías que estaba en el auto con sus padres cuando fue el accidente? —negó con la cabeza, no sabía de ello. De hecho, no sabía de nada de ello, por lo general Zero siempre trataba de no mencionar su pasado o cualquier vínculo con este, odiaba tener que dar explicaciones sin sentido con respecto a hechos que ya no podía cambiar, o al menos eso era lo que siempre decía. — ya veo.

— ¿te dijo a ti sobre ello? —negó con la cabeza.

—me dijo su hermana, María-chan me dijo que él estaba consciente cuando fue la ambulancia a ayudarlos, pero era ya demasiado tarde para ellos. Nunca hablo de lo que vivió aquel día, no lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que me diría de ese día?

—bueno… te dijo de mí y de nuestros planes fallidos de matrimonio —menciono con una sonrisa—, puedes pensar que esta abriéndose poco a poco a ti, puedes sentir que todos están en tu contra, pero no es así, solo debes seguir esta vez las reglas del juego y tal vez después de que Kaname te de los papeles del divorcio puedas empezar de nuevo… con Zero.

* * *

— ¿de qué querías hablar Juuri? —la chica se giro del banco acercándose a este con sigilo, beso su mejilla con delicadeza y tomo de la mano guiándolo hasta una mesa, la más apartada del bar, se escuchaba la música en la rockola del establecimiento, algo deprimente y deplorable para algunos.

—Me gusta cuando te enojas… —comento con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro— te hace ver más guapo.

—Juuri… —hablo con severidad. — ¿Qué era lo que querías? Tengo prisa.

— ¿quién era la chica que se quedo en tu cama a dormir? —su rostro se descompuso en un dilema, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía? Ella no era nadie para decirle quien podía estar o no en su cama—, ¿Creíste que no me enteraría? —iba a hablar pero su dedo índice se movió hasta sus labio haciéndolo callar, mientras este definía con sensualidad los bordes de estos. —Descuida… no fue María-chan quien me lo dijo, fui a verte anoche vi salir un auto, el de Sara-san y uno entro, salió pero no con el invitado.

— ¿qué es lo que quieres Juuri? O más bien ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

—ya te lo he dicho. —Comenzó a levantarse de su asiento pero esta le tomo del antebrazo dificultando su hazaña, haciendo que sus pechos quedaran sobre la madera fría sacudiéndose— ella no vale nada a comparación mía, pero ¿qué tiene ella que yo no tenga?

—no es eso Juuri, tu eres hermosa, maravillosa, tienes las virtudes, eres lista, cualquiera quisiera tenerte a su lado.

— ¡cualquiera menos tú! Tal vez no estuve presente cuando murieron tus padres o cuando tuviste dificultades para hacerte cargo de las empresas Kiryuu, pero… —le tomo los costados de su rostro—, estoy aquí, ahora… y siempre si me lo permites.

—lo siento… pero estas perdiendo tu tiempo —menciono levantándose de su lugar.

— ¿has pensado en como estará tu situación si Kaname se entera que decidiste tener una relación con su esposa? Puede que hable pestes de tu empresa a la presidenta de la junta directiva –giro su rostro encontrándose con sus ojos azulados–, o puede que ella compre cada acción de esta y termine vendiéndola como si fuera una venta de garaje. Solo piénsalo, donde estará el patrimonio que dejo tus padres, su legado.

—Sé de lo que eres capaz Juuri, pero que no se te olvide que yo también tengo cierta influencia con cada persona en la junta directiva y si deseo quitar a esas personas puedo y lo hare, tengo ese derecho como tú, que no se te olvide.

— ¿entonces olvidaras tu promesa de casarte conmigo?

—jamás prometí nada, fueron mis padres. El trato se quedo inconcluso y por ende no tiene validez alguna

—hare algo para que sea válido.

—Cuando sea así, entonces estaré al pendiente para anularlo

—no puedes evitar algo que ya está escrito, te aseguro que esa tipa te dejara en la mínima oportunidad que tenga.

—Ya lo veremos —se alejo de esta sin mirar atrás. Dejándola sola con el entrejo fruncido.

—tu hermano es muy terco, María-chan —una figura femenina se acerco a esta sentándose en el lugar que había ocupado el plateado.

—Quiere ser feliz con la mujer que ama, si estuviera en su lugar haría lo mismo. –dijo sin quitarle el ojo encima a la mujer, esta subió sus manos a la mesa mezclándolas entre ellas. Mientras hacia la Kiryuu movimientos torpes sobre su asiento.

—tienes que convencerlo de que se case conmigo

—hago lo que puedo. —murmuro rehuyendo de su mirada.

— ¿sabes que no juego cuando digo que puedo destruir todo lo que con esfuerzos hizo Zero, no es así?

—lo sé perfectamente, simplemente es que quisiera saber ¿por qué necesariamente debe ser mi hermano? Debe de haber miles de hombres que desearían estar a tu lado.

—los hay… pero solo conseguiré mi herencia si me caso con él, mis padres fueron absolutos, Zero debe ser mi esposo, pero no con esto quiere decir que no me gusta tu hermano, deseo que sea mío.

— ¿qué pasa si no lo es?

—si yo pierdo, todos perdemos, si yo gano, todo lo hacemos, esto es simple de entender María-chan, regrese con un solo objetivo y ese es ser la esposa de Zero, no me iré de aquí hasta obtenerlo, y si tengo que amenazar o chantajear con ello lo hare. Por el momento dejare a esos dos estar juntos. Tú debes de hacer que no me deje en el olvido.

—cumpliré mi parte del trato, ¿cumplirás tu parte? —pregunto aun con el entrejo semi fruncido con dolor en su rostro.

—Obviamente querida —surco una amplia sonrisa—, lo que prometo lo cumplo, así como digo que si Zero no es mío… entonces no será de nadie.

— ¿Qué pasara si eso no ocurre? Si decidiera estar con Cross Yuuki…

—No pensamos en cosas tan triviales, María-chan, te dije de que era capaz de muchas cosas, así que puedes tranquilizarte, todo estará bien si sigues ayudándome, pero si no es así, puedes empezar por despedirte de ellos—dijo mirándola directamente, una sonrisa tiro de sus labios al momento en que se recargaba en el respaldo de la silla, la plateada intento ahogar las lágrimas que querían escapar de ella, al igual que la bilis que subía por su garganta. No quería perder a su familia, ellos eran lo único que tenía, lo único. No deseaba revivir el pasado que había vivido junto a sus hermanos, no debía revivirlo. Ya bastante tenía, con saber que jamás vería a sus padres de nueva cuenta. Pero definitivamente no soportaría… el perder a sus hermanos también.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capi! hahahah lo sé, ahora el papel que desarrolla María se ve cada vez más complicado al igual que el papel de Juuri, queri hacer que ella ya no interviniera en su relacion y que quedara ardida por lo que esta pasando con Zero... —pero como siempre el drama me gano— asi que no me maten. Les aseguro que es 100% Zero/Yuuki vale? ;)

Me regalan un review? Por cierto gracias a los que me agregaron en favoritos y alertas! Se les agradece eternamente :DD

Los quiere y adora: CiinDii


End file.
